Task of Endymion
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: During the time of the break up, Serenity gets tired of being depressed, so she changes things in the present back to the way they were... a thousand years ago. Endymion has the task to be who he was by ruling his planet... as king. S/E Scouts/Generals
1. Prologe

Oh my goodness! I just typed up my first one-shot ever! And in one day too! I'm so amazed at myself and proud of course. This centers around Serena and Darien. It takes place during the time of Serena and Darien's break up. Hope you enjoy. And I don't know if I'm going to create this into a story or not, it will depend on the reviews. Thanks! -Nity

P.S. I do not own Sailor Moon at all.

* * *

"Honey, where are you off to?" Ilene Tsukino asked her daughter. 

"I'm just going out, Mum." Serena answered while walking out the door.

It had been a month since Darien had said that he no longer loved Serena and since then Serena has been acting so unlike herself. She would spend an entire day in her room or she would wonder outside and no one knew where she went. Andrew had said that he barely saw her at the arcade and the girls noticed she barely talked when she was around. Something was truly wrong with the young blonde and her friends had a pretty good idea of what it was. Darien.

Serena was walking through town with her head lowered toward the ground. She was wearing a white tank top with a black zip-up sweater and blue jeans with black flips on. Her eyes looked like they had been crying earlier. Most of all, her hair wasn't up in her signature meatballs, it just hung loose to her knees. She looked paler than she usually does and it didn't seem to be healthy. Plus, what was totally not like Serena was that she barely ate! But what brought her out a little more was that she started wearing light makeup and it looked good on her. Though, with all the changes, she looked even more beautiful.

She was walking at a slow paste and then suddenly stopped right in front of a store. It was the Crown. Knowing that she hadn't been in there for awhile, Serena decided to walk in. Besides she was a little hungry. She picked a booth in the corner of the store and sat down. Andrew came over rather quickly to her table.

"Hi Serena, long time no see!" Andrew said excitedly before bending over to hug the petite girl.

"Yes, I know, Andrew. I haven't been up to doing a lot of things lately. I'm sorry," said Serena as she returned the hug.

"Oh, I see. Well it is nice to see you! What can I get for ya?" Andrew asked.

"Umm….I'll just have a small fry and a chocolate shake, please." Serena said while looking out the window at the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"Coming right up!" Andrew said and left to go make Serena's order. Not long after he came back with her meal and sat it down in front of the girl still looking off into space. He slid into the seat across from her.

"Serena…" Andrew started, "What is wrong? I haven't seen you in a few weeks and you look so pale."

"Nothing, Drew. I've just had things to do." Serena lied

"You know I know you better than that. You are like a little sister to me, Rena." Andrew stated with worry. Then he thought something, "Serena….is it Darien?"

At the mention of his name, Serena tensed. Andrew noticed.

"It is. I figured that was the problem." Andrew said and Serena sighed.

"I miss him. A lot." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Serena, I don't understand why he ended it between you two. He was so happy. He hasn't told me the reason why either. Actually, he rarely talks about anything while he is here for his usual coffee. I know how much you love him, but maybe since it has been a month and nothing has happened….maybe you should let him go. I think it would be best for you. You are so pale and it's not healthy. Even though he is my best friend, he is just a guy. Serena, I know you are hurting, but I think it's time." Andrew said with so much truth in his words it made Serena speechless.

She only had one thing to say to him.

"Okay." She said in a whisper. She quickly finished her food, got up and hugged Andrew goodbye and left, leaving a stunned waiter. Andrew cleaned everything up just as he heard a crack of thunder and saw a flash of lightning.

"Oh…no." Andrew said softly. Next thing you know, it was pouring outside.

Darien Shields ran inside with jacket held over his head. Breathing heavily he greeted his best friend.

"This storm came out of nowhere, didn't it? I thought it was supposed to be partly cloudy today." Darien commented. Andrew just stared outside. "What's wrong with you, Drew?"

"Serena just left! She is probably caught in the storm!" Andrew exclaimed rather loudly. Darien's midnight blue eyes widen. Before Andrew couldn't say anything, Darien rushed back out into the rain.

He raced through town faster than he ever did as Tuxedo Mask trying to spot her blond head. _Where could she be? _He thought. _Wait! The park, of course!_ Changing his direction, he headed toward the park.

Serena had heard the thunder on her way to the park and as soon as it started raining she raced to get there. Instead of taking cover under a tree or some shelter, she just sat down on a bench in front of the lake. She was soaked to the bone, every article of clothing was sticking to her like a second skin, but she didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Replaying what Andrew had said to her back at the Crown and her replying, tears started rolling down her face. She knew that she could never truly let Darien go, but maybe it was for the best. _I love him, though. I know Andrew is concerned, a lot of people are, even Ms. H. I know that I can never actually completely let Darien go, but I guess it is time I started trying, instead of waiting for him to come back to me. _Serena thought and soon her tears stopped. Then she heard a sound through the rain, but thought it was only the wind and didn't respond. She laid her head on the back of the bench and let the rain soak her even more. It almost seem like it was refreshing her and cleaning all the wounds in her heart, but of course, not completely. She was ready to start over.

Darien saw her unprotected from the rain sitting on a bench in front of the lake. She was soaked. He called her name, but she didn't move. Deciding that she probably didn't hear him through the rain, he approached her.

"Serena?" Darien said.

"Huh?" Serena's eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice and turned to look at him. Darien now completely drenched as well, stared at her.

"What are you doing her? What could you possibly want?" Serena asked the man harshly, which surprised him.

"Andrew told me you were probably caught in the storm and I came out to find you," he yelled through the noise of the storm, "You need to get out of this weather before you catch a cold. You're soaked to the bone!"

"Why the hell do you care? It doesn't matter to you if I get sick or not. You probably wouldn't care if I was killed as Sailor Moon!" Serena spat back as she jumped up from the bench. She glared at the prince.

"Wha—" Darien stuttered, "Of course I would care if you were killed! I'm not that heartless!" he shouted after recovering from the shock of her words.

"HA! You could have fooled me!" Serena laughed dryly.

"Serena, what is wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself," Darien said a little calmer after ignoring her last comment. He eyed her carefully, noticing how her clothes stuck to body and even caught himself staring. He quickly looked away. She was even more beautiful.

"What is wrong with me, you ask. Honestly, nothing anymore," Serena stated very quietly, too quiet that Darien barely heard her over the chaos around them. The hero closed her eyes and stayed perfectly still and quiet for a few moments. Suddenly she raised her head as her eyes snapped open. They were darker than usual and even had some silver in them. They were alive and angry. Her crescent moon swiftly appeared on her forehead and in a flash of silver light, Princess Serenity was standing in front of Darien. In another flash, this one gold, Darien turned unexpectedly into Prince Endymion. The storm got even worse as the two most powerful royals and most legendary stood face to face, but the princess wasn't in any serenity at all. She was furious.

"I can't believe all that you have put me through this past month! Frankly, I am tired of it! I'm tired of moping around and acting depressed all the time! You promised me long ago that you would always love me, Endymion! Liar! We were destined by the gods to be together, to rule everything, side by side. We were so happy and then out of the blue you say you don't love me?! I don't believe that! This isn't you at all, Endymion! This isn't the man I feel in love with over a thousand years ago. And until he returns I am done!" Serenity screamed at the Prince of Earth. Shock was written all over his face.

"Serenity, please, you have to calm down," Endymion said after a few moments. He still couldn't believe what she said.

"No! I will not!" The princess said a little too quickly. After a few minutes she started to gather her cool, knowing what she must do. "Endymion, you are not yourself. The man I know is strong, fearless and powerful, but most of all he is loving. He loves me. You do not. That isn't right. Until you find that man inside you again I want nothing to do with you or your planet."

After saying those words, Serenity started glowing silver again and brought the silver crystal into her hands. Speaking in the ancient tongue of Lunarian the crystal began to glow brighter. Before the prince could even blink, the rest of the scouts were standing behind their princess and in another flash even the outers were there with the fellow teammates. They all started glowing their planets respective colors. The ground around them was even shimmering. Serenity looked at Endymion.

"Prince Endymion, you are going to realize who you are again by ruling your planet as it should have been done so long ago. As you rule as King of Earth over the people you shall recover who you are and who you were born to be. This task can only be succeeded by you and you alone. My soldiers and I shall return to our former homes watching over you. Please, do not fail me again." Princess Serenity informed Endymion, but whispered the last part. In a flash of white, the maidens were gone. The prince blinked, but then lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Slowly, the prince woke up in the park. His head hurt like hell and felt like lead. He was so confused, but noticed he was dressed in his armor. That's when it hit him, literally.

"Sire, I am so sorry! I did not mean to, I swear!" a young boy cried as he went to retrieve his ball. Grabbing the little thing in his small chubby hands, he regarded the royal figure uncertainly.

"It is okay, lad. It was simply an accident," the prince replied smoothly, but caught the word sire in the boy's apology. "Sire…?"

"Endymion, there you are!" Jedeite shouted, running over to his young master. He was followed by the other generals, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here alive?" Endymion said surprised.

"Taking care of you, of course," Zoicite answered, looking at the bump on his sire's head.

"What is going on…?" the handsome man mused. Then he remembered the night before. _Serena._ "Where is she? Where is my princess?" He shouted at the men.

"Who….?" The men asked.

"Endymion, I think that ball hit you too hard on your head. We need to get you back to the palace so you can rest," Kunzite said while helping Endymion to his feet. Turning him around, Endymion saw the Golden Kingdom looming proudly not too far in the distance.

* * *

Review! Review! They will depend on the future of this one-shot.

-MoonlightMaiden


	2. A Hit on the Head

Chapter 1

The prince's eyes widen. His fallen kingdom was standing there right in front of him like it had so long ago! _What did Serena mean when she said that I would have to rule over my people again? Is this what she meant? Did she use the silver crystal to restore everything back to the way it was? _Darien wondered.

"What do you mean by that, my prince?" Zoicite questioned with a confused look on his face.

"What? Did I say that aloud?" Endymion said to himself.

"Obviously," Jediete remarked teasingly. Endymion glared as his once dead friend.

"And how are you guys alive?" He asked his generals. The question made Kunzite sigh.

"We all promised to act clueless to your questions, master, until we reached the palace, but I guess we should just explain now," Kunzite confessed, and then chuckled, "before you kill us with all these questions." That last comment made Endymion shove Kunzite, in a friendly manner, of course.

"Yes, I guess Kunzite is right, you guys. We should sit down for this," Jediete said, and everyone seated themselves in front of a shaded tree away from everyone else.

"You remember what happened to you last night with the princess, right" Nephrite asked, and Endymion nodded.

"Okay. You see when the girls disappeared there was that white light that covered the whole land. That's it. Serenity told you she was going make you realize who you are again by becoming who you were so long ago, by ruling Earth once again. As you can tell, sire, your parents are no longer here. Your father isn't king anymore, you are. You are no longer just the crown prince, you are king! Serenity wants you to fulfill this task by taking on your life long job, your royal title." Kunzite paused to take a breath, "That white light is what changed everything. Yes, she used the silver crystal to restore everything back to the way it was a thousand years ago. The time has come, my king." Kunzite said almost out of breath from all the explaining. Endymion was as silent and as still as the Earth before a twister hit.

"We are here," Zoicite began," because Serenity did not want you to do this completely alone. After the defeat of Beryl we were reborn, except we were reborn in America. We also didn't remember a thing about ourselves. Nothing. We went by the names Zachary, Nathan, Jade, and Kevin. I'm sure you can figure out whose name was whose," Zoicite stopped.

"To pick up where Zoi left off, last night Serenity came to us. We lived together, ironically. Anyway, she revived our memories and told us what had happened between you and her. She wanted us to go back to you and be your generals again, even though we never truly quit in the first place. We agreed, of course, for we were going to be reunited with you, our prince. She made us promise not to spill anything until it was the right time, but well…that didn't turn out as planned, now did it? No," Nephrite ended for Zoicite. Endymion still didn't move. After a few moments he just shook his head, got up and started toward the palace with the guys right after him.

"That's a lot. I don't know what to say. I didn't think Serena really meant what she said. I thought she was doing that just to get to me. Obviously, I was wrong," Endymion finally said. They continued to the palace in silence.

There were two guards at the gate entrance. They became alert once the noticed people approaching, but as soon as the prince or now king came into full view, they bowed. A few words were exchanged and the gates were opened.

Once inside the palace, Endymion noticed it looked exactly the same. The black smooth floors that looked like there was little pieces of shiny gold in it was still there and the statues, random table with roses on them, paintings and everything a palace held was through out the place. It looked as if there never was a war and this place never once was in ruins. The King remembered where every single room was, even the servant's quarters.

Endymion began to feel lightheaded and made way to his own quarters. When he reached the big entrance of his room, he laid his hand on it and breathed in and out slowly. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door. He groaned, opened it and went inside. He gasped at what he saw. Like the hallways, his bedroom was exactly the way he left it, not a thing was out of place. His bed, which was in the center of the room, had silk black sheets meant for royalty and a dark colored wood frame. All the furniture in the room matched. The couch was facing the fire place with an end table next to it and a matching coffee table in front. There were night stands on both sides of the bed, one with a reading lamp on it, the other with a vase of crimson roses. A desk was on the opposite wall and a bookcase. The windows/doors that led to the balcony had black curtains and the walls were dark blue that almost looked black. It matched the prince's personality and favorite colors. There was a door that lead to a master bathroom and another door for a walk-in closet. The only things that were different were the improvements in technology, the big screen TV on the wall above the fire place and the computer on the desk, including the updated volumes of knowledge on the bookcase.

The overwhelmed prince just couldn't take any more surprises for the time being. He just went over to his bed, flopped down on it and fell asleep. He was glad it was so amazingly comfortable, even heavenly.

* * *

So there it is! I don't think it's as great as I hopped, but oh well. I'm new, so that's my excuse. I don't have that many ideas for this, so if you have any please let me know of them. Thanks.

REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!

-Nity


	3. The Moon

Chapter 2

_The Moon_

Serenity was sitting in the chair at the head of a huge table that sat 8 other people, the Sailor Scouts. Most of them were sitting in their respective seat, except for Trista who was leaning over Amy looking at her computer screen. They were discussing the new situation, which Serenity had caused.

"I still wish you would of talked with us first, Meatball Head," Raye voiced her opinion. Serena sighed and looked at the Scout of Mars.

"Look, Raye, last time I checked I was the princess and you were my guardian. I don't have to run everything little detail by you," She snapped. The rest of the people there stopped talking and turned their attention to the Moon Princess, who wasn't looking too happy.

"Princess…," Amy started, "It's not that we forgot your title and position, but we are still a team, the Sailor Scouts. And we are suppose to decided things together."

"Oh! So are you all saying that you wish I didn't do this? That everything was still the same old way back on _Earth_? You no longer care about your former, true home anymore, eh. Well that is just fine by me. Go on! Go back to Earth and serve under Endymion instead," Serena spat out harshly, while glaring at everyone at the table. The warriors cowered under her angry gaze. The Venusian Princess was the first to speak up.

"No…wait, that's not what we meant, Serena," Mina tried to start, but Serena cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You can go back to Earth and knock on the palace's doors and ask to move in. No one is stopping you," Their princess said and then left the room. The girls sat in shocked silence.

"She took that the wrong way," Lita broke the stillness. Trista stood up straight from her position of leaning over Amy's shoulder. She looked at everyone in the room.

"No. We were too harsh. She is our princess and we should have respected her decision. I, for one, am mighty glad to be standing here with everyone once again. It has been too long. She took hurt from your words because you were basically put her kingdom down. I am going to go talk to Serenity and try to clear the mess up." With that said the Scout of Time followed the same path that the moon princess had just minutes before.

Sailor Pluto reached Princess Serenity's quarters and knocked lightly on the massive white door. She heard a muffled 'go away', but knocked again anyway.

"Princess, it's Trista," Pluto said quietly, but loud enough for Serena to hear her. When she got a sigh and a soft 'fine', she entered. Serena was lying on her queen sized bed facing away from the scout. Trista walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on the edge. She touched the blonde's arm to get her to look at her. After a few seconds that felt like they lasted longer than they really did, Serena turned over and looked at her long time friend.

"Serena, you know the girls didn't mean what they said out there. I'm sure they are thrilled to be back here at the Moon Palace. They just are being themselves. Serena, as a team we are to consult each other with everything. We save the world, princess and we can't have a loss of communication. All of us just wanted you to speak with us and get our opinions before you went along with your plans. You know how going on just your feelings can be dangerous," Trista stopped her small speech and watched the blonde's face waiting for her answer.

Sailor Moon sighed, "It's not that I don't understand what you all were trying to tell me, and it's just that I was so upset. Over the past month, I have been an emotional wreck and that even hurt me physically. Endymion broke me all the way through with his harsh words. I remember the day he promised me that he would never leave me. I just wanted to get him back again. This isn't the Darien that I know and love. It's someone else. That's why I gave him this task. I want him to prove himself again and possibly remember who he once was."

"I agree with your thoughts, princess. The prince does need the chance to regain everything that he lost. Losing so much so fast can do that to a person and even though at a moment you feel complete again, it doesn't vanquish everything else. Taking his father's place as King of Earth should do the trick," Trista winked at the girl, which made Serena smile.

"Thank you, Plu," Serenity said using her childhood nickname for the older woman. She hugged her friend.

"Why don't you rest up before dinner. Maybe later all of us can go into the entertainment room and watch movies and have fun all night," Trista suggested. Serenity nodded her head enthusiastically. Trista stood up and began walking to the door as Serena rushed around the room changing into a simple nightdress. She pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. Trista smiled a small peaceful smile and left the room.


	4. Horseback Riding

_Heyy! Wow, I can't believe I updated! I haven't even written anything for this story since October!! Gosh! Well, for the readers who were actually waiting for the next chapter, I'm sorry! Please, forgive me. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Serenity slept for most of the afternoon. It wasn't a completely peaceful slumber for she had dreams of the past. At least, these dreams were of the happy memories. Before dinner was about to be served, Serenity's eyes fluttered open. She reached behind her head to stretch her body, and sighed with content. It really did feel perfect to be home on the Moon again. Serenity removed herself from her comfortable bed, and wondered out on the balcony. It was the same balcony that Endymion would stand below at night to greet her. Of course, what they'd do afterwards was a secret.

"Milady?" A young servant girl called from inside. Serenity turned around, and walked back inside.

"Yes?" She asked politely, "What is your name?"

"Um, it's Holly, milady. Dinner is ready," Holly informed her. Serenity nodded, and went to change into a simple pale pink dress. Holly accompanied her down the corridor to the dining hall where the other soldiers waited. When Serenity entered, they all stood up from their seats, and bowed.

"Thanks, guys, but you don't need to do that," She said with a warm smile. They smiled back, and took their seats. Serenity sat in her chair at the head of the table.

Serenity looked around at the faces, but noticed two were missing, "Where's Luna and Artemis?"

"Oh, they won't be joining us tonight. They traveled to the nearby villages to check if the people were doing all right," Mina told her princess. Serenity nodded.

"Yes, I would do it myself, but...," She began, but stopped.

"It's all right, Rena, they wanted to do it," Amara said.

"Okay. Then let's eat!" Serenity said as she began to munch on her meal. It was delicious!

The girls talked casually as they ate. Once they were finished, they retired to the entertainment room for movies and popcorn. Before they did that, they all changed into more comfort clothes…like their pajamas!

_The Earth_

Endymion awoke to darkness. He looked over to his windows and saw that the sun had already set. He rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep, but failed. The king rose from his bed, and walked out onto his balcony. He looked up at the stars, but didn't look at them. His eyes were focused on the bright silver orb hanging in the night sky.

"Serenity," Endymion breathed into the air, "What do you expect me to do? You think I'll change by becoming king? You never knew that I broke up with you so you could be safe. I suffered more than you could understand because I dreamed of you dead."

When Endymion was prince, he would go horse back riding to clear his head. That's just what he needed. Endymion put his boots back on, and headed out the door to the stables. He saw his completely jet black mustang in his stable.

"Hey, Midnight," Endymion greeted his horse. Midnight whinnied lovingly. Endymion went in to get him ready for riding.

"Endymion, are you going riding?" Kunzite asked his king.

"Yes. Can't you tell?" He pointed out the obvious.

"Mind if I join you?" Kevin asked as he went over to his own grey horse, Knight.

"Nope," Endymion said as he mounted his own, Kunzite following his lead. Soon they were off.

"So, are you scared yet?" Kunzite asked trying to start up a conversation as he rode along side Endymion.

"Scared about being king, you mean? No. I know what to do. I used to study my father all the time," Endymion answered.

"Yeah, he was a great king," Kunzite commented. Endymion agreed. They rode some more in silence.

"Why did you end it with the princess?" Kunzite asked truly curious, "I mean, you two were so madly in love with each other. I never even thought of you two being apart."

"I have my reasons," Endymion said simply.

"What are they?" Kunzite pried. Endymion stopped his horse, and Kunzite did the same.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked. Kunzite just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just curious. You have to admit that it was a shock to everybody's system when you ended it with Serenity," He said. Endymion looked around in thought. He was silent for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts.

"I had dreams…no nightmares," He tried to begin, but didn't want to relive them.

"Nightmares of what?" Kunzite asked. Since when did Endymion get scared over a simple nightmare?

"Nightmares…of her death," Endymion said with a heartbreaking voice.

"What?" Kunzite asked stunned. Endymion only nodded.

"We were getting married, and I was about to kiss her. All of a sudden, everything starts to…break, and chaos runs wild. She's ripped out of my arms, and then she changes into Serenity. I see everything fall around her, and then nothing. This mysterious voice tells me to leave her alone or else she'll die," Endymion explain the dreams that have been haunting him for months. Kunzite just looked at his king.

"Wow," He said finally, "I don't know what to say to that."

"Seeing as how evil and all can get into our minds, I believed the voice. I didn't want her to die on my accord so I broke up with her," Endymion said with pain. Kunzite moved up closer to him, and placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder.

"It's okay, I understand. I guess now you just have to prove yourself again. I think this is only the beginning," Kunzite said.

"Yeah, I know," Endymion sighed, "Come, let's ride back."

"Okay," Kunzite agreed, and soon they were off towards the palace again. Once they returned to the palace they were greeted by three angry generals.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Jediete scolded as he wagged his finger in their faces. Endymion slapped it away.

"Relax, Jed. We just went out for some air," He defended.

"Air? Air?! Well, you could have told somebody," Jed still went on.

"We did," Kunzite said looking over at Endymion.

"Really, who?" Jed asked eyeing them like kids.

"Each other," They said in unison.

"Each…other?" Jed tried to understand, "That doesn't count, you fools!"

The men laughed at Jed, "Calm down, Jediete. We only went out for a simple horseback ride. No harm there, right?" Kunzite said.

"Eh, I guess not, but next time…tell someone. We can't be as careless when we were teenagers. Endymion is king now," Jediete said with a serious face. The men just looked at him, and began laughing.

"We know, Jed! Since when, do you become all serious?" Nephrite laughed. Jediete just shook his head, and walked away. The guys began going after him trying to contain their laughter and apologizing.

You could hear the fun they were having through out the Golden Kingdom. Maybe becoming king wouldn't be as bad after all. Maybe it'll be nice to have their old lives back again. Endymion won't be as alone anymore.

* * *

_Well, there ye go. Hope you liked that. It was simple. Once again, sorry for the wait. Give me some feedback, please. Some ideas too!_

_Review!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	5. A Happy Return

_I happily report that this story is becoming easier to write now. So, chapters should be out in shorter amount of time periods. I can't always garuntee a few days, but I'll try. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Serenity was lying peaceful in her private garden staring up at the Earth in the sky. She breathed in the free, pure air of the Moon. She missed this place more than she realized. She would never admit it to her friends, but she did miss the normal life she once had on Earth. Now, here she was back home having to take up the responsibilities of being princess again.

"Milady?" Young Holly called softly as to not surprise the princess. Serenity turned over onto her side to look at the servant girl.

"What is it, Holly?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Lady Luna wishes to see you in the conference room," Holly informed her politely. Serenity raised her brows.

"Is that so? I wonder what she wants," The princess trailed off as she rose from the ground. She dusted off her simple knee-length dress. She nodded thanks to Holly and bounded off to the conference room. As soon as she arrived, she saw Luna waiting for her by the window.

"You rang, Luna," Serenity called out into the large room. Luna turned her head to look at her princess.

"Yes, I did, Serenity. Please, if you don't mind, sit," Luna said respectfully. Serenity respected her command and sat at a random chair.

"As you know, you did start the ruling of the Moon Kingdom once again," Luna began. Serenity nodded, "Yes, well, since you're mother is no longer here to be queen, and you are the Crown Princess…I believe it is time."

"Time? Time for what?" Serenity asked truly perplexed. Luna bent her head down to rub her temples.

"To be crowned queen, of course," She answered. Serenity's mouth dropped. It had been three months since Serenity left Endymion and the blue planet, and they already wanted to name her queen.

"No, no! It is way too soon," Serenity protested, shaking her head. Luna just stared at her.

"Too so0n? It's definitely not too _soon_. There has to be someone at the throne, and it can't be just a princess," Luna tried to explain.

"But I'm not even 21, I'm only 16! Mother said I would become queen when I reached the age of 21. You know, I have to drink the wine at the ceremony, and I certainly can't at 16," Serenity used the law to try to get her out of it. Luna chuckled.

"Serenity, you have drunk wine at parties since you were young, not very much, though. Besides, that law was on Earth not on the Moon," Luna said. Serenity was about to open her mouth again, but she felt an oddly familiar old presence reach her senses. She looked around trying to find the source. She sprang up from her chair, and rushed to the window to make sure everything was okay outside.

"Princess, what is it? Is something wrong?" Luna asked trying to comprehend Serenity's actions.

"What is that aura? It feels like someone I have known for centuries," Serenity whispered. The aura became stronger, and it only made Serenity more restless.

"Of course you have, my daughter, I gave birth to you," A graceful voice rang out through the air. Serenity twisted around to see her mother standing by the table.

"Mother?!" Serenity gasped in surprise, "How-? Who-? Wh…What?"

Queen Serenity laughed at her daughter fish like expressions, "Is that anyway to great your mother and queen, child?"

Serenity shook her head, and ran over to the queen. She threw herself into her chest, and hugged her with everything in her little body. Queen Serenity wrapped her own arms around the form of her only child afraid to let go. She felt hot tear soak onto her white gown, and she only held on tighter. It had been far too long since she felt her daughter's presence.

"How are you here? I thought you sacrifice your soul to trap Beryl when our kingdom fell?" Serenity cried still holding on to the woman. Her mother smiled softly.

"I tended to sacrifice myself, child. I was just on the brick of death whenever your father showed up. He found me dying on that pillar and took me far away to safety. I've been busy healing over these past thousand years. I had to sit back and watch another family raise my daughter, and it wasn't easy. When I visited you those few times, it took a lot out of me since I still wasn't fully healed. Your father had me bedridden for months afterwards. I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you had to fight Beryl alone, but you did a marvelous job, sweetheart!" Queen Serenity told her with a few silent tears. Her daughter cried more, and the pair didn't let go of each other for a while.

Three more months passed after the queen's return. They wanted to host a ball for the queen, but she didn't want it. Serenity still didn't hear anything from Endymion. Though, her mother had recently taught her how to use the Celestial Ball to see whatever she desire, wherever she desired. Unfortunately, she was nervous to check up on her past lover, and hadn't just yet.

Serenity was currently lying on her bed when a knock sounded at the door. She scrambled around to find her robe. Finally, when the fourth knock sounded she spotted it, and ripped it on. She heard another knock sound, and groaned.

"Yes?" She called out in a not-so-princess-like voice.

"Serenity, are you awake?" He mother called from the other side.

"Yes, yes!" Serenity answered. Her mother twisted the knob, and walked gracefully in as usual.

"Good, it's way past 10," She said disapprovingly. Serenity nodded.

"Was there something you needed, mother?" She asked anxiously hoping she would mention breakfast at some point. Over the past six months, the Moon Kingdom was blooming fairly quickly. Already, the nearby villages were becoming fuller with Lunarians.

"Yes, you see, you were right when you told Luna that you are far too young to be crowned queen," Serenity began, but motioned for Serenity not to cheer just yet, "but you do need to practice. Since I am still alive, I can be queen. Though, you will help with every decision I shall make. I will not do anything unless we agree or I believe it is _absolutely _necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, mother!" Serenity answered truthfully. It wouldn't be as bad if she just had to help make decision. She wasn't ready to become queen.

"Also, one more thing: I'm sure you have noticed that your seventeenth birthday is next week, yes?" Serenity questioned. Her daughter nodded.

"As is tradition, we will be hosting a ball in the honor of your birthday," The queen announced. Serenity gaped.

"Really? A ball? I haven't been to one in a long time!" She said excited. When the princess was young she really enjoyed the balls that the palace held because she always met new people. She also got to wear gorgeous dress, and have a great social time with her friend that lived all over the Solar System!

"It will be held on June 30th, of course. We're inviting everyone," The first Serenity told her. Serenity paused in wonder.

"Everyone? Does that include the royals of Earth?" Serenity asked with a serious face.

"Yes, child, them too," Her mother said. Serenity shook her head with disapproval.

"No, no, no! Anyone but them; I'm not ready to face him, yet," Serenity protested.

"You must, daughter! You may have had a past with the King, but he still is part of this galaxy. He rules the nearest planet, so his alliance is crucial. I want an alliance with Earth this time because what happened a thousand years ago will not happen again," The queen explained trying to make her daughter see reason. Serenity walked over to her bed, sat down, and pouted.

"Come on, you did this when you were five. All you need to really do is greet him congenially. I'm not asking you to sleep with him," Serenity said as she sat down next to the gloomy princess, "Please, Nity?"

Serenity sighed, and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. She didn't want to see Endymion just yet. The pain still hurt. Even though, he broke up with her seven months ago. Maybe just one night that included a simple hello wouldn't be too bad.

"Fine, mother, but I'm only doing this for you," Serenity caved. Her mother smiled and kissed her silver-blonde hair.

"Thank you, Nity," The queen thanked using the old pet name for her daughter. The princess smiled.

"Now, come on. I'm sure your hungry, and I had breakfast held until you were awake," The gentle moon queen said playfully as she skipped to the door. Serenity fell backwards on the bed laughing at her mother's childishness. Suddenly, the princess' stomach began to rumble.

"All right, all right! I am hungry! Let's go!" Serenity yelled excited, and ran over to her mother to head down to the dining hall.

--

Endymion was in the middle of a meeting with the United States envoys when he received a message from the mail room.

"Yes?" He spoke into the intercom.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting, sire, but you received a telegram from the White Kingdom of the Moon," A voice spoke. Endymion raised his brows in surprise.

"Did I now?" He asked with a smooth voice.

"Yes, your highness," The voice spoke again, "Would you like me to fax it to your study?"

"Hmm…yes, Greg, if you would. Thank you," King Endymion said and pressed the 'off' button on the intercom.

"Sorry, gentlemen," The King said and gestured for them to continue.

It took another 45 minutes for that meeting to end. Those envoys kept going on and on about that blasted war in Iraq. He had been hearing none stop about it ever since he took on the throne again. The tired king had yet to decide what to do with it.

King Endymion walked into his study to take a small nap on his couch. He was just about to lay down when he saw a piece of paper hanging from his fax. That's when it clicked about the telegram from the Moon. He walked over lazily to pick it up. Endymion quickly skimmed over the contents, and raised his eyes brows in realization at what he read.

"Serenity's birthday, eh?" He whistled, "Heh, of course, they're holding a ball for her. Oh, what is this? My generals and I are cordially invited to attend? What a surprise."

Kunzite stepped into the king's study. He saw him standing near his fax machine reading a piece of paper. Quietly, he walked behind him so he wouldn't notice his presence.

"I know you're there, Kunzite," Endymion pointed out easily.

"Really?" Kunzite asked amused. His king turned around to face him.

"Yes, really. I've been through harsh training and many wars, so I can tell when something of even the slightest weight is around me," Endymion said with a smirk. Kunzite grinned.

"What do you have there?" Kunzite asked curiously as he ripped the paper out of his master's hands. He skimmed it over, and his eyes widened.

"Were invited to the princess birthday ball? How appealing," Kunzite remarked, "Are you...I mean we…going?"

"I don't see why not. We were _cordially_ invited. Besides, it should be…interesting," Endymion smirked. He folded the invitation and tucked it into his jacket.

"Now, I think I'm going to get a few moments of sleep before I have to go to the next meeting of complainers," The king said as he pushed his first general out the door. Endymion sprawled out comfortable on his large couch, and closed his eyes with the thought of next week on his mind.

* * *

_There you have it! I hope you liked that twist. I really hated the fact that Serenity's orginial mother was killed off, so I always imagined her alive only...not there during Serena's time of Sailor Moon. I want her in the story. I always believed that their relationship should be stronger than Serena and Illene's because if it wasn't for Queen Serenity then...Illene wouldn't have ever gotten Serena. That's just my opinion. Either the next chapter or the next-next will be the ball, so stay tuned!! I'm getting excited for their meeting._

_REVIEWS!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	6. Royal Family Reunion

_Hiya! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing storyline of Sailor Moon. _

* * *

The ball was two days away, and everyone in the palace was in a frenzy. Preparations were being taken care of and the grand ball room was looking spectacular. The main colors that Serenity had chosen were silver, white, pastel pink and sky blue. Crystals were hanging from the ceiling and walls beautifully and silky, white table clothes adored every table in the room. The floors were waxed to give them a silky, shimmering look and feel. It was just an amazing sight.

Of course, the princess wasn't allowed in the ball room. Her mother, the queen, wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, all Serenity had to do is tell her what she wanted. It was her birthday, anyway.

"Serena! I'm getting so excited!" Mina squealed. The princess smiled at her blonde cousin from Venus.

"Yes, V, I will admit that I'm getting pretty excited too," Serenity said. She still hadn't picked out her gown for the ball, so she was busy looking through her selection.

"'Ello, Rena!" Lita said as she entered the lounging room. She was being followed by the other two scouts, Mars and Mercury.

"Hey," Mina and Serena greeted. Everyone sat down on the soft couches.

"So … when are the Outers coming?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in two months since they left for their home planets," Amy said.

"They should be arriving tomorrow," Serenity said as she flipped through the book of gowns. There were so many to choose from! Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.

"Get in here!" The girls yelled. Lady Luna entered swiftly.

"Ladies, you should know not to respond in such a manner, especially you Serenity. What if your mother was the one that knocked?" Luna chided the five.

"Sorry, Luna. You know how we roll," Serenity giggled. Luna rolled her eyes at her silliness.

"Anyway, Princess, your mother would like to see you in the throne room," Luna informed the princess.

"Of course. Thank you, Luna," Serenity said and left the room.

--

Serenity, soon, entered the throne room where she saw her mother talking to a man with pastel blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He looked like royalty.

"Mother, you called for me," The princess' voice rang out. Queen Serenity turned to look at her daughter with a soft, gentle face.

"Yes, darling. Please, come over here," The queen commanded. Respectably, Serenity followed the orders and went to her side.

"Dear, I don't know if you remember or not, but this man is a very important figure," The queen began. Serenity nodded for her to continue even though she didn't know who he was.

"This is Sol, King of the Sun," Queen Serenity introduced the strong king.

"Oh, how do you do?" The young princess asked politely as she curtsied. The king smiled.

"Excellent," He said with a soothing voice. The voice was familiar to Serenity, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Serenity, dear, Sol is your father," Her mother told her. Serenity looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Your father, child," The queen repeated, "I know it has been many, many years since you've last seen him. He was gone for six months before the fall of our kingdom. Plus, the thousand and some years that followed."

"Yes," The princess said. She looked over at the king that was her father.

"It is all right, sweetheart. I have thought about you every day," Her father spoke, "I have missed you so."

Yes, Serenity remembered that voice now. It was the voice that used to tell her stories of the galaxy, the voice that sang to her when she was little, and the voice that told her that her daddy would always love her. This man _was _her father.

Serenity began to tear up, "Oh, daddy!"

Serenity flung her arms around his waist, and squeezed him tightly. She missed him more than anything since she came here. This was the man that taught her how to ride a horse, he taught her how to use a bow and arrow, he taught her to kick ass!

"I've missed you so much," Serenity cried into his silky shirt. Sol hugged his child with so much love that he, too, began to get emotional. He looked over at his wife for comfort. She smiled at her husband and daughter, and went to join the hug.

The Inner Scouts with Luna and Artemis watched from the doorway. The royal family was reunited once again.

--

Dinner was complete again with the King and Queen sitting at the head of the table. Of course, you couldn't have a meal without food.

"Okay, so ... there is something I don't understand," Amy began. Everyone chuckled.

"_You_ don't understand something, Ames?" Serenity teased her blue-haired friend from Mercury.

"Yes," Amy defended with a blush.

"Go ahead, Amy," The queen said with a smile.

"Okay, um, since the King Sol is the King of the Sun, how is he the King of the Moon, as well?" Amy asked truly perplexed. Sol smiled at his daughter's quiet, shy friend and guardian.

"I know it is difficult to understand, Princess Amy. You see, I was the King of the Sun before I met Queen Serenity," King Sol began to explain, "We were betrothed, of course. The only difference was that your queen refused to marry me unless she wasn't stripped of her title as the future Queen of the Moon."

"Yes, I loved him very much, but I wouldn't marry him unless I kept my kingdom. Also, I didn't want to rule from the Sun either," The queen added. The king nodded.

"That's right. Our parents made an agreement that we could get married, but Serenity could rule her planet and I could rule mine. Of course, I was willing to come over and spend months on end with her, especially when we had our daughter," The king finished smiling at his daughter. The princess smiled back at her father.

"Oh, I see," Amy nodded, "Yes, that makes sense. Thank you, your highnesses."

"Of course, I'm sure a lot of people were wondering that same question," The queen agreed, "Now, what do you say about getting back to dinner?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed.

--

On Earth, Endymion and his general were still very calm and content. It didn't seem to strike them that the ball was in only two days.

"So, what is going on for Princess Serenity's birthday ball?" Zoicite spoke up as they were in the middle of playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Endymion was busy kicking Jadiete's rear with Marth.

"We leave before it starts, of course," The king spoke just as he killed and beat Jediete, "Ha! What now, betch?"

"Oh, shut up," Jed said in disappointment. Kunzite laughed.

"Jed, you can be such a sore loser," He pointed out. Jed just stuck his tongue out at the white-haired general.

"Oh, yes, that's so mature," Nephrite said with sarcasm as he typed away on his green laptop.

"I hope you're doing something productive, Neph," Zoicite said as he tried to look at his screen. He saw AIM.

"Figures," Zoi said shaking his head.

"Hey, this girl is being very friendly," Nephrite defended himself. Jed got up from his position on the floor and looked more closely at the screen.

"Ah, really, Neph? Then why is your name Bobby who works at a local construction site and loves to give a girl a good time?" Jed questioned his brunette friend. Suddenly, arms reached over Nephrites head, typed 'bye', and made him sign off.

Nephrite looked up, "Endymion, what'd ya do that for?!"

"Because I can. Besides, you're being stupid," Endymion said, "Now, who wants to play the winner?"

"I will!" Nephrite called, "I'll beat you down for making me sign off."

Obviously, the ball that was to be held in two days didn't bother the Terrain royal nor his generals.

* * *

_So! There's the chapter. I hope you liked it. By the way, King Sol is my character. In no part of the original story is he mentioned. So, yes, he is completely fictional. I made 'im up! Though, I wish Queen Serenity had a husband or at least one was mentioned. But then ... I haven't read the whole manga, but I've seen the anime. Haha!_

_REVIEWS!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	7. Training and Foreshadowing

_Haha, I love updating so quickly! Here's the next chapter, obviously. Enjoy!_

* * *

The ball was going to be tomorrow night, and the last minute touches were being put together. Serenity had finally picked out her dress, but refused to try it on until the night of the ball.

"Serenity, you need to try your dress on incase there is something wrong with it," Luna tried to make her see reason. The princess could be so stubborn sometimes.

"No, I don't want to. This dress is to be worn tomorrow night and only tomorrow night. Therefore, I will not try it on until then. Understood?" She back herself up with a command.

Luna sighed defeated, "Yes, princess."

"I thought so," Serenity said with a smile, "Now, I think I'm going to go to the training grounds."

"Training grounds?" Luna repeated, "Why in heavens would you go there?"

"Luna, don't tell me age is getting to you already," Serenity said, "I'm going there to _train_, of course!"

"Yes, I know that, princess, but your ball is tomorrow night! Shouldn't you be busy with that?" Luna asked as Serenity began to strip her dress.

"Ah, not really. Mama says that I don't need to help with this one because it's a surprise and it's my birthday, anyway," The sly princess told her advisor. Luna shook her head.

"I swear she spoils you at times," Luna mumbled.

"What was that, Luna?" The princess said as she came out of her closet. Luna looked at her choice of apparel.

"What are you wearing, princess?" Luna gaped at the short, white mini skirt and matching sports bra. She had a sleeveless sports jacket over her, though. Also, a pair of white knee boots that resembled her Sailor Moon ones.

"What does it look like? Come on, I have to dress similar to this when I'm Sailor Moon. If that the case, then I need to train the same way," Serenity defended, "Plus, it's comfy."

"Yes, but Sailor Moon has a full top," Luna mumbled, but the princess was already out the door. Luna threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I heard that comment!" She heard the princess yell from the hallway. Luna sweat dropped.

--

Serenity spent two hours of training with her friends. It did her good to be able to get the frustration out of her system some, especially since she would be seeing Endymion the next day.

"So, are you prepared to see Endymion?" Mina asked as they took a water break. They watched Lita and Raye sparing.

"I don't know," Serenity sighed. She took a swig of her water.

"Well, what else are you gonna do about it. I mean, you have to be ready because he's coming," Mina continued.

"Yeah, I know," Serenity said, "I don't want out romantic past to come in between our alliance. He's king of his planet and I'm in training to become queen of my own. We're going to have to act more mature around each other."

"That's right, princess," Amy said as she sat down next to them, "Don't let your past distract you. As future queen, you need to show that nothing will bring you down not even an old flame."

"But he wasn't just a flame, we were soul mates," Serenity said.

"Yes, but soul mates or just a flame, you cannot let him get to you," Lita told her as she walked over to them.

"But-," Serenity began.

"No buts, Serenity," Raye snapped back, "Now … I think it's time you grow up some. You're going to be queen someday."

Serenity nodded. The girls were right. She needed to mature some more. She is going to rule her planet someday, and when it comes to being queen of the moon, it means being queen of _everything_.

"Thanks, guys-," She began.

"Now, you four don't want to be putting too much pressure on the princess," A voice said. The five jumped up in defense, the Scouts going in front of the princess to defend her.

"Calm down. It is only us," Amara said with a wink. Serenity gasped.

"Amara!" She said as she ran into the older girl's arms.

"Hey, kitten," Amara smiled down at her precious princess. Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista came forward.

"Aw, you're all here!" Serenity squealed giving the other three a welcoming hug.

"That's right, Serenity. We're all looking forward to your ball tomorrow night," Trista commented. Serenity nodded.

"Yes, it should be exciting," She said happily.

The girls went to their talking as they train some more. Hopefully, they won't get in trouble for being out there too long.

--

On Earth, Endymion sat in his study quietly reading a book. He had about an hour until he had to go talk with some citizens representing the nearby village. Even as king, he still enjoyed a good book.

Endymion sat the book down with a sigh. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket, and looked at it. It was a picture.

Kunzite leaned over him to look at Serenity's picture, "Don't you think it's about time to let her go?"

"That's not the point, Kunzite. Since she made me king, I have changed. I was forced into my role as king, and because of that … I don't know … I've become even colder. Because of her, I've become the old, emotionless me, but I don't mind it," Endymion told him, "In fact, I embrace it."

"Well, I guess that's good," Kunzite said not really knowing what to say. It was a little confusing.

"About the ball …," Kunzite began. Endymion looked at him.

"Yes, we're still going as usual," He said a little annoyed that it keeps coming up, "We'll leave before it starts. Now, I'd like to be alone. Go."

"Yes, your highness," Kunzite said respectably and left.

Endymion couldn't wait until tomorrow was good and gone. He didn't want to see Serenity. He would prefer to stay home, but he wanted an alliance with them at least. Endymion, too, didn't want what happened so long ago to repeat itself.

--

Evil, purple eyes scanned the area of the Moon. The Dark Moon had been dormant for awhile. It was about time they became active.

"Hmm … I hope the Sailor Soldiers didn't forget about us," A dark, wicked voice said in the shadows.

"Yes, I think it's time I pay Serenity an innocent visit," Prince Diamond said as he licked his lips in a sinful grin.

* * *

_Ohh, were you expecting that? Please, tell me what you think!!_

_REVIEWS!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Hey, "This I Promise You" is a completed, four chapter story. Check it out!_


	8. A Day of Fun

_Welcome to Chapter Seven! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! READ MY BOTTOM NOTES, PLEASE!_

* * *

The next morning, Serenity awoke to the bright, happy rays of the sun. They were currently sneaking through her thin, white curtains that covered her balcony, and lying peacefully on her pale skin. Serenity turned towards the light, stretched, and smiled in tranquility. She desired to go back to sleep, but a soft knock on the door made her reopen her clear, blue eyes.

"Mm," The princess mumbled not wanting to talk just yet. The knock sounded again before the person entered.

"Good morning, my child," The gentle Queen of the Moon greeted. She ventured over to her only child's bedside, and sat down next to her laying form. The queen reached out to brush her long, silvering hair behind her.

"Mm, morning, mama," The princess said softly while she opened her eyes to look at her.

"Happy birthday, Nity," Her mother said with a smile. The princess smiled back. She was seventeen today.

"Thank you," The princess said, "What is on the agenda for today, mother?"

"Whatever you like, but don't forget about the ball tonight," The queen reminded her daughter. The princess nodded.

"Yes. When does it start?" She asked.

"Seven," Her mother answered, "Now, when are you expecting breakfast?"

"Hmm… give me a half an hour and I'll be down," Serenity whispered as she closed her eyes again. Her mother smiled softly, and bent down to kiss her forehead. Then, the queen quietly got up, and left.

--

On Earth, Endymion had already been wide awake for hours. He was busy getting everything taken care of before the ball. Currently, he was fooling around with papers in the conference room waiting for two envoys of Japan to enter. They always seemed to be late.

"I'm apologize for being late, your majesty," One of the men said as they entered.

"It is all right. Please, sit down, and let's get to business," King Endymion said with his lofty voice for a king. The two men nodded, and took their seats.

--

After about an hour and a half, the two envoys left. Endymion leaned back in his chair, and moved his hand through his black hair. It was still morning, and the day was going slow already.

"Ah, Endymion!" Jediete called as he went through the doors of the conference. Endymion groaned quietly as he rubbed his temples.

"What, Jed?" The tired king asked.

"Don't look so down! We have a ball tonight!" The general said happily. He walked over to his king, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't… remind me," Endymion sighed. The king stood up from his chair, and gathered the papers. Jediete lifted himself up onto the grand table.

"So… do you think Raye will be there?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be. She is best friends and a guardian to Serenity," Endymion answered.

"Oh, I know! I'm just saying…," Jediete trailed off as Endymion began walking to the door, "Hey! Don't just walk out on me!"

--

Once again, those purple eyes scanned the area around the Moon Palace. He used his dark magic to get himself put onto the guest list of the ball that would be taking place this evening.

"Diamond, do you plan to go alone?" His brother, Sapphire, asked from the doorway.

"Of course not, Sapphire, you will join me," The dark prince answered, "I cannot wait to see her beautiful face."

"Her?" Sapphire repeated, "You mean the moon princess?"

"Yes," Diamond answered like it was obvious, which it was.

"Shall we go get ready?" Sapphire asked after a few minutes passed. Diamond nodded.

"Go ahead," He said as he gestured him to leave, "Just wait, princess, I will lay my eyes upon you soon."

--

Servants scurried around the Moon Palace. It was early afternoon, and the last minute touches were being finished. The princess was being kept busying by going into the neighboring village, La Luna, for a visit.

Serenity and her Sailor Soldiers walked casually through the streets of _La Luna_. It didn't seem to faze any of the villagers that the princess was strolling through their streets. Many of the people that passed them would wave happily at them.

"Princess! Princess!" A group of young children called out as they ran towards Serenity.

"Yes?" Serenity said with a smile as she crutched down to look at them on their level.

"Would you like to play with us?" A small girl asked shyly. Serenity's blue eyes glittered.

"Why not!" She said cheerfully. The same small girl hesitantly grabbed her hand and led her to her friends. The princess's guardians followed their friend.

The kids played a game of tag with the princess and her own friends. The princess was picked several times, but everyone got a turn. Serenity had a big smile on her face whenever they were headed back to the palace. All too soon, their ride pulled up in front of the palace where Luna was waiting.

"Welcome back, Princess," Luna said formally.

"Thanks, Luna," Serenity said as she stepped out, "What's up?"

"Your mother would like you to get ready for the ball shortly. Also, there are finger snacks in the kitchen if you all are a little hungry," Luna told them. Serenity's eyes brightened at the mention of food.

"Okay!" She said in a hurry, and was soon off to the kitchen; her friends following her with grumbling stomachs as well.

--

Back on Earth, Endymion and his men were already prepared to leave for the Moon. Currently, they were waiting for the last of the meetings to end. Though, Endymion needed to change out of his everyday suit into his slick, black tuxedo that was made for a king.

Finally, to Endymion's fortune, the last meeting ended early. Sighing with fatigue, Endymion left the conference room, and made his way to his quarters. There were only two hours until the ball.

--

"Diamond, are you ready?" Sapphire asked as he approached his brother who was lounging on his throne.

"I am," He answered. The dark prince rose from his throne, and strolled out to the portal that would teleport him and Sapphire to the Moon. Diamond stepped in first, and watched as his brother went in after him.

'_Just wait, Serenity. I'm coming, and I cannot wait to lay my eyes on you,_' Diamond thought as the black light flashed, and they were gone.

* * *

_Well, there's the seventh chapter. The next one will be the ball, so stay tuned! I don't think that will be out until possibly the beginning of July. I'm going on vacation next week, so I won't be around my computer. Don't forget about me! :)_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

**_P.S. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE! GO TO THE 'POSSIBLE FUTURE STORIES' SECTION AND LET ME KNOW WHICH STORY YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEXT AS A NEW CREATION!! Tell me in your review for this chapter or a private message. Thank you._**


	9. The Ball: Part I

_I haven't updated this since June?! Gosh, I am so sorry! -bows- Please, forgive me! Read on... it's the ball!_

* * *

The Princess of the Moon was standing in front of her grand mirror in her walk-in closet. She was still occupying her daytime dress. She looked fine except for her wet eyes.

"Serenity? What's wrong?" Her mother asked as she engulfed her into a hug. Serenity responded to the hug, and wrapped her arms around her mother.

She sighed, "Oh, I don't know. I knew tonight was coming, and I thought I was ready. I don't think I am, though, mama."

"I know, sweetie, I know. I know this about Endymion, but you don't have to talk to him; you only have to greet him. I know he broke your heart, and that you're still not over the pain," The queen soothed as she patted her daughter's back.

"Yes, but what if something happens? What if… we can't help ourselves?" Serenity whispered.

"How?" Queen Serenity asked perplexed. Her daughter pulled away slightly to look at her mother.

"You know… how I used to disappear at balls?" At her mother's nod, she continued, "I know you found out that I went off to meet Endymion in my bedroom, and that we spent the night together."

"Yes, I know, and I forgave you," Her mother tried thinking that's what was bothering her.

"No, that's not it!" Serenity cried distressed, "What if _it_ happens again?"

"What if you guys make love again?" The queen asked finally understanding.

"Yes," Serenity finished.

"I don't think that will happen. The temptation of tradition or desire may be there, but you'll still have your conscience and your broken heart to remind you," Queen Serenity eased her daughters worries. There was a moment of silence as the words sunk in for Serenity.

"Okay," She sighed, "Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome, dear," The queen kissed her on the head, "Now, get changed. The ball will start soon."

The gentle queen left her child's closet. The princess sighed as she picked up her beautiful gown, and began to undress.

--

Queen Serenity was in the ball room as the guest began to arrive. She was wearing a simple, light lavender gown that adored her curves. It was strapless just like her regular gown. White pearls laid on her pale chest making her look amazing. The guests were greeting her as they entered, and she smiled happily at all their faces. Though, she was waiting silently for one particular guest to show up, the King of Earth.

"Don't look so stress, your majesty," Luna whispered as she stood beside her.

"I know, Luna, but I can't help it. I don't want his presence to ruin Serenity's mood. It's her birthday," The queen breathed as she shook a duke's hand.

"Of course, my queen, but you're the one her persisted that he would be invited," Luna reminded her.

"Yes, I know, but it's what had to be done. It would be horrible if I invited everyone in the universe except him. That's bad manners. It doesn't matter that he has a history with my daughter. I'm Queen of the Moon," Queen Serenity explained.

"This I know, your highness," Luna said, "I know you want the princess to have a good evening, but also want the good for your kingdom."

"Yes," The queen sighed. Luna patted her hand in comfort.

"It's only one night," Luna smiled reassuringly. The queen nodded.

Hopefully, the young king's presence wouldn't ruin the evening, and that everything would go as planned.

--

King Endymion and his generals finally landed on the moon dust. Endymion breathed in the ancient air that used to be so familiar to him. The Moon looked exactly the same. The Moon Kingdom Palace loomed in front of them with high power. It was almost intimidating.

"The party isn't going to come to us, you know," Kunzite grunted. The king shook his head, and began walking towards the grandiose doors. A little, short man with a book greeted them.

"Names?" He asked with no effort.

"King Endymion of Earth and his generals," Endymion sighed. He didn't want to be here.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the Moon," The small man said. The king nodded. The man gestured for them to enter as he waved at another short man with no hair. Endymion walked up to the baldy.

"Presenting…!" He began to announce, but Endymion covered his mouth with his big hand.

"Please… I would prefer if you didn't announce us, sir," The king said softly. The bald man nodded, and let him pass. He was a king after all. Who was he to stop him?

Endymion's cold, midnight blue eyes scanned the ball room for a familiar pair of meatballs, but what he found was not those of Serenity, but her mother. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to be here or that she had her arm looped through the arm of the man standing next to her. He assumed that was the usually absent king. Endymion knew that out of respect for the royal family that he had to greet the king and queen so he made his way towards them with his men following closely behind.

Endymion bowed low in front of King Sol and Queen Serenity. Once they told him to rise, he lifted his body to meet their gazes. He saw the queen gasp when she recognized his face.

"Good evening, your majesties. Thank you for inviting myself and my men. We're deeply honored," King Endymion said with a smooth voice. The queen blinked at the maturity he possessed.

"It is, King Endymion. The king and I are very pleased you could make it. Thank you for coming," Queen Serenity said kindly. She did always like Endymion, but what he did to Serenity was unacceptable. Endymion bowed once more, said goodbye, and disappeared into the crowd with his men.

"I'm impressed," Nephrite commented as they walked to the refreshment table.

"About what?" Zoicite asked.

"That the _queen_ didn't mention her daughter at all! You would think that she would be pissed about Endymion breaking her _only_ child's heart!" Nephrite sighed dramatically.

"She has to keep face," Kunzite said as he walked along side the king, "Do you honestly think the queen would make that kind of a scene during a ball?"

"No, I guess not," The two men said unison.

"Exactly," Kunzite grunted. Silently, his gray eyes scanned over the room for a certain blonde young woman.

"Looking for Mina, Kunz?" Endymion question with mischief in his dark eyes.

"Maybe," Kunzite mumbled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The short, bald man announced rather loudly as he stood at the top of the grand staircase.

"Now, what?" Jediete groaned.

"Presenting… the birthday girl, Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon!" He shouted loudly as a figure appeared at the top of the steps.

--

"Breathe, just _breathe_!" Serenity whispered harshly to herself as she was being announced. When she was ready, she stepped out into the light. She only dared to look straight ahead as she walked in front of all her guests.

The princess was, of course, wearing a white gown. It flowed down to the floor in a blanket of sparkles, but not too many. There was only one strap on her dress and it went over her right shoulder leaving the left one bare. Serenity had matching white gloves on that went about an inch passed her elbows with a simple, silver bracelet adoring her wrist. She also had plain diamonds in her ears, and a silver, crescent moon necklace resting on her pale chest. Her hair was styled in several small 'meatballs' that kept her hair up. It had a few glittering burettes throughout the style. She looked amazing.

Serenity stood at the top of the stairs for a few seconds before she descended down to the floor. She walked with grace as she strolled over to her mother and father, and breathed a sigh of relief when she stood next to them at last. She smiled at her guests, and whispered plenty of 'thank you' to the people that we near her. Once the moment passed, everyone returned to their former activities.

"Oh, God," Serenity mumbled under her breath. The queen turned to her daughter.

"You okay, dear?" She asked gently as she touched her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine… just a little nervous," The princess said with a dim smile.

"It'll be all right," The queen reassured.

"Is _he_ here?" Serenity asked hesitantly after a few moments passed.

"He is," The queen told her softly. She saw her daughter stiffen slightly at her response.

"Serenity-," The queen began again, but was interrupted by baldy.

"Presenting… Princess Amy of Mercury!" He shouted.

Amy stepped out in her ice blue dress. It had thin straps that went over her shoulder, crossed at the back, and disappeared back into the dress again. She had matching blue gloves that went up to her elbow with a silver chain hanging on her wrist. She had blue crystal studs in her ears, and her hair had ice blue sparkles throughout it. She looked very pretty.

"Presenting… Princess Lita of Jupiter!" The man shouted again.

Lita came up beside Amy in her green dress. It was similar to Amy's except it had a small slip going up the left side to her knee. Of course, she had her red rose earrings on. Her hair was tied up in a styled loose ponytail that had a couple red roses keeping it intact.

"Presenting… Princess Raye of Mars!" Baldy announced again.

Raye joined her fellow comrades and friend in her fiery red dress. Once again, it was similar to Amy and Lita's, but her slit was going up to her thigh on her right side. Her hair was kept the same except for the slight waves at the ends. She had rubies adoring her ears.

"Presenting… Princess Mina of Venus!" Baldy shout rang out into the room.

Finally, Mina stepped out into the light in her light orange dress. It was also similar to the other girls except her slits were on both sides and went up to her thighs. Her hair was the same as well, but it had a beautiful yellow burette holding her hair back instead of the red bow. Also, she had some hair framing her face. She had simple diamonds on her ears.

The four inner princesses walked down the stairs together with smiles. They went over to the royal family, bowed, and then joined them on the sides. The outer princesses didn't want to announced so they were already there beside the family in their similar dresses, but planet colors.

--

"Damn, what an entrance!" Jediete whistled after his view of Raye, "I'm gonna go ask her to dance!"

"What?!" Nephrite whispered harshly, "Are you crazy?"

Jediete looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow, "I think you have the answer to that question, my friend."

"If you ask Raye to dance then she's going to set your arm on fire. She did it the last time," Zoicite reminded him.

"Yeah, I know that, but it didn't hurt," Jediete shrugged the memory off. He began walking towards the Martian princess, but Nephrite tried to stop him again.

"Can't you just wait for a few minutes? She did just arrive," He tried.

"No, I want to dance with her now," Jediete started to whimper.

"Just let him go," Kunzite groaned.

"Yeah, he's starting to whine," Endymion said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly, a short, black-haired girl approached the king.

"Excuse me, your highness, but may I dance with you?" She asked with extreme shyness. The generals grinned cheekily at the request. Endymion shot a glare their way, but they kept grinning.

"Sure, you may!" Jediete smiled, and pushed Endymion towards her. Endymion cleared his throat.

"Uh, okay," He said softly as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know," Kunzite began as he watched his king dance with some stranger, "He's going to kill you when we get home."

"Yes, I know that, but someone has to give him a push," Jed said, "Now, I'm off to dance with my princess!"

Before anyone could stop him, Jediete was off to the Martian. He bowed slightly in front of the royal family, and then turned to Raye. He smiled slightly when he saw her look of surprise.

"Good evening, milady. May I have this dance?" He asked using a very smooth voice that he learned from Endymion.

"What the hell do you want, Jediete?" Raye asked fiercely.

"A dance, Raye," He answered back just as fierce, "It's a simple request."

"A dance? Do you remember what I did to you last time? I can do it again," Raye sneered while fire began to dance around her fingers.

"Raye," Serenity began as she came over, "There's no need to get this way. Jediete was only asking for a dance, and he was being polite about it. The right thing to do is not to overreact, but to accept with a smile."

"Serenity," Raye began a little ashamed at her unnecessary display of anger, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it to me," Serenity said softly as she gestured to Jediete. Raye looked over at the blonde man, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for my sudden anger, Jediete," She said quietly, "I accept your request. I'll dance with you."

Jediete nodded at her apology. Once she gave him her arm, he led the princess out on to the dance floor. Soon, they began to twirl and spin with the rest of the couples. It reminded them of the old days when they were lovers.

Serenity watched her friend with a smile as she noticed her hidden happiness to be in the arms of Jediete again. She looked over the dancing crowd, and her eyes stopped as she watched Endymion dancing with another woman. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight, and her eyes began to water. Mina noticed her sudden change of emotion, and looked to where she was watching. Once she realized the cause, she touched her arm gently.

"Serenity," She whispered, "It is only a dance."

"I know, but the sight of it hurts," Serenity sighed unhappy, "I will not let it get to me. It's my birthday. He is only the King of Earth right now."

Mina smiled at her sudden maturity, "That's right."

"Princess Serenity, may I have this dance?" A voice asked as a hand reached out waiting for an answer. Serenity looked at the man before her. She needed to have fun tonight, so why not?

"Sure," She answered as she laid her hand into his. Slowly, he led her out with the crowd. His purple eyes glinted with hidden evil as they began to move with the others. Diamond smiled as he danced with the goddess. She would be his tonight.

* * *

_And that's where I shall end it. It was starting on to page 8 on Word. My longest chapter yet for this story. I hope you like the ball so far. It will continue in the next chapter. If you have any thoughts, let me know._

_I love the long reviews!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	10. The Ball: Part II

_Story: Task of Endymion_

_Chapter: Nine_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Sorry 'bout the wait. Here's the next part to the ball._

* * *

Serenity and the mysterious man began to dance with the others. Serenity told herself not to let Endymion get to her, and she wouldn't. A man asked her to dance, and she was going to enjoy it. The white-haired man began to spin her out and bring her back into his arms.

"It's an honor to be dancing with you, your highness," The man said as he smiled down at her.

"Oh, why, thank you," Serenity blushed, "You never did introduce yourself, good sir."

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon," The man introduced himself. Serenity raised a delicate, blonde eyebrow.

"A prince, eh? How interesting," She smiled. The dancing couple went silent. Diamond stared at the princess with intensity.

'_She's so beautiful and innocent. She probably has no idea what she's doing to me. I just want to take her now. Be damned with the others! Just looking at her face, her mesmerizing eyes, pink lips just begging to be kissed, and curvy body… I can barely contain myself. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my control_,' Diamond thought in a rush. Never before did he hold such strong feelings inside him for another person.

The soft, dance music finally began to fade, and Serenity pulled herself from Diamond. She looked up into his eyes, and was shocked to see strong desire in them.

'_Is that for… me?'_ She thought with unease, "Thank you for the dance, Prince Diamond. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, please, princess. Just one more dance?" The dark prince seemed to beg.

"I have other people I need to dance with tonight," Serenity told him, "Maybe we can dance later."

Diamond pulled the moon princess back into his arms with force, "I said… just one more dance. You will listen to me, Serenity or I will not be so kind."

Serenity stood shocked. She didn't want to make a scene of slapping this guy. She sighed in defeat. Tonight was supposed to be happy and if this was the only way to keep that mood intact, she would do it.

"Fine," The princess sighed.

Diamond smiled at her answer, "Good. I thought you would say that."

The couple began to move to the new music. Diamond had Serenity closer to his body than before, and it was making her really uncomfortable. She didn't know how to react. She glanced at her friends hoping they had some reason to get her out of this.

--

Endymion strolled back over to his generals after his dance with the girl, Marie. When he returned, only Kunzite was waiting for him. He looked around for the others.

"Where are the others?" He asked his white-haired general and friend.

"Where do you think? They're dancing with their past lovers," Kunzite grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Endymion looked back out at the dance floor and sure enough he saw the three dancing with the Inner Princesses. Then, he looked towards the royal family and saw Mina standing alone.

"Why don't you ask Mina to dance, Kunzite?" Endymion asked.

"I won't give in," Kunzite said simply.

"You won't give in? What does that mean?" The king asked in confusion.

"She's on Serenity's side, Endymion. I'm on yours. Besides, she's my ex-lovers too. You don't want to dance with Serenity, either, you know," Kunzite told him.

"That doesn't make much sense. I never said I didn't want to dance with her. She probably doesn't want to dance with me!" Endymion defended.

Kevin grunted, "I'm sure she'd rather dance with just about anyone than the one she's dancing with now."

"She's dancing with another man?" Endymion growled in possessiveness. He looked towards the dance floor and scanned for the moon princess. He saw her in the gripping arms of a young, white-haired man, and she didn't look comfortable. Endymion knew just how that man was, too. It was Prince Diamond, and he never had any kind feeling towards him. Endymion began to make his way to Serenity.

Kevin grabbed his arm, "Where are you going? Do you plan to pull her out of his grasp?"

"What do you think? Let me go," Endymion glared at his friend.

"No. Serenity can take care of herself. Plus, you'd make a scene if you did that," Kunzite told his master.

"I'm not going to punch him, Kunzite. I'm just going to ask her to dance with me instead," Endymion said.

"Maybe not right now, but once you get up there – your thoughts be damned – you'll punch him," Kunzite continued.

Endymion groaned, "Then what do you suppose I do?"

"Nothing," Kevin answered simply, "Besides, if anything did happen, all eight of her guardians are here as well as her parents. Plus, I don't think she wants your help in the first place."

"Way to put it nicely," Endymion mumbled as he leaned against a wall. He may not interact with the princess, but he would be keeping a close eye on her, and that man.

--

Mina stood next to the royal family silently. All her friends had been asked to dance, but her, excluding Amara and Michelle. They were sitting at a table together making loving conversation. Hotaru was asked to dance by a young boy, and Trista was talking with an older man about politics and space. Her fellow Inner friends were asked to dance by their past lovers, but hers barely glanced at her. It was heartbreaking.

"Mina, if you want _anyone_ to ask you to dance, you need to put the atmosphere around you that you _want_ to dance," Queen Serenity whispered to the Venusian princess.

Mina sighed, "I know, but I want to be asked by Kunzite not just by anyone."

The queen giggled, "I know that, but maybe you'll make him jealous by dancing with other men. I've seen enough stare at you."

Mina smiled, "Yeah. Thank you, your majesty."

"Of course, child," The queen smiled and returned to the conversation she was having with her husband.

Mina looked back out at the dance floor with a longing gaze, and pretty soon a young, blonde man approached her.

"Princess Venus, may I have this dance?" He asked with an inviting smile. Mina nodded and placed her small hand into his. He led her out with the others.

--

Kunzite followed Mina and the man with a watchful eye. He growled low in his throat that anyone would dare to ask _his_ woman to dance. He glared at the man's back as they spun with the other dancing couples.

"Aren't you acting a little possessive, Kunz?" Endymion asked with a taunting smile. Kunzite turned towards the dark-haired man.

"Of course not. I'm just being protective," He defended, "We don't know what he'll do to her." Kunzite began walking towards them when Endymion stopped him again.

"Really? What do you plan on doing then?" Endymion asked with a hidden grin.

"I'm going to go out there and ask her to dance with me, of cour-," Kunzite started but stopped.

Endymion nodded, "Yeah, exactly. I advice you do 'nothing'. She can 'take care of herself'. Besides, 'if anything does happen all eight of her' friends are here and her one friend's parents."

Kunzite sighed as he leaned next to his king, "Damn it."

--

Serenity breathed a silent sigh of relief when the song ended. She began to pull away from the man she was dancing with.

"Where are you going?" He asked her with a possessive voice. She glanced up at him.

"I'm going to go. You said just one more dance," Serenity said nervously.

Diamond grunted, "So I did. Fine, go, but we will dance again tonight, Serenity. You can count on that."

That was when Serenity got angry. She ripped out of his grasp, and moved her hand to slap it hard against his right cheek. She knew it heard for everyone heard the crack of power from the impact. The whole room went silent and turned towards the two.

"How dare you speak to me so informal, Prince Diamond. I, too, will not be so kind towards the likes of you! Watch your place in my palace and in my presence. I'm not as innocent as I look. Don't think I've noticed the lust in your eyes for me! I've been pressed so firmly up against you that I couldn't help but feel the stiffie in your pants as well! Stop trying to get under my skirt, you obsessive creep!" Serenity shouted at him for everyone to hear. Diamond's eyes widened at her display of anger in public. He didn't think she'd act that way in front of everyone. Diamond saw red, but held it back. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"I think you should leave," The person growled. Diamond saw the princess' eyes widen. Diamond dared to turn and look to see who it was.

"Ah, King Endymion. How nice to see you," Diamond greeted. He saw the icy hatred in the king's eyes.

"Too bad I can't say the same. Now, go," Endymion told him firmly, "I have the queen's and most likely the princess's permission to have you escorted out with your brother, Sapphire. If you do not leave kindly, my men will see to it that you will."

Diamond was about to open his mouth, but the glares from the people in the room made him shut his trap. He glanced at Endymion's generals, and saw fury in their eyes as well. They whispered to their partners before they began walking towards him to make him leave.

"Okay, okay! I'll go, but this won't be last of me that you'll see. Though, I'm sure you've figured that. Serenity will be mine, I tell you, sir. She will," Diamond said with a threat. At that comment, Queen Serenity stood up.

"Better yet… take him to the dungeon along with his brother," The queen commanded. Soldiers began to surround Diamond and his brother. They grabbed their arms, and led them away in a hurry. Soon, they disappeared.

Endymion turned towards Serenity, "Are you all right?"

Serenity nodded dumbly, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Of course," Endymion paused, "You still won't look at me, will you?"

Serenity shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Serenity, are you okay?" Mina asked as she and the others hurried to their princess.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, but I think I'm done for the night."

"That's understandable," Her mother said as she approached the group, "Girls, will you take her to her room. I'll have guards standing watch outside her door."

"Goodnight, mother. I'm sorry about the trouble," Serenity said quietly in shame.

The queen smiled softly and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "It's all right, child. You were the victim. Now, up to bed."

Serenity nodded and let her guardians escort her to her room. Once the princess disappeared, the queen turned to the Terrain king. She smiled.

"Thank you for helping my daughter," She said with gratitude, "Give her time to recover, and she'll come around. Though, I'm sure she is still waiting to see how you'll handle your position as king over your planet. You know you still have a task to fulfill."

"Yes, your highness, I understand," Endymion said. He turned to his men, "I'm ready to go, are you?"

The men nodded, and went to his side. They bowed to the king and queen as well as the princess of the other planets. They glanced over the still silent crowd, and walked proudly out of the palace.

The queen sighed and turned towards her husband, "They'll both come around someday. I know it. She still loves him, and he still loves her. You can tell it in their eyes."

The king nodded with a smile. He knew his wife was right, and that the two were just being stubborn. Give them time, and they won't be able to be pulled apart. The king and queen turned back to the party, and resumed it even with the princess' absence. They danced to the hope that the star crossed lovers would someday… reunite.

* * *

_It wasn't that great of an ending, but I wanted to post it. I hope you guys liked the way I took it. If not... oh, well. Stay tuned for the next chapter._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	11. Discussions and Disappearances

_Story: Task of Endymion_

_Chapter: Ten_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I have no excuse. The almost year long wait was uncalled for, and my apologies probably won't do any good. Enjoy._

* * *

The birthday ball for the moon princess was over so Endymion and his men finally returned home after the long night. Prince Diamond getting thrown into the dungeon was really unexpected, but inevitable.

"It's weird how Diamond and Sapphire were there in the first place. I didn't think they were even invited," Jedeite said, thinking out loud as they walked into the safe walls of the Golden Kingdom's palace.

"Yeah," Endymion agreed simply. He kept walking as the others fell behind in conversation. Endymion silently turned a corner that led in the direction of his room. The others didn't seem to notice his absence. Once the king reached his quarters, he opened the door slowly and crept inside. The dark atmosphere that filled the room didn't bother Endymion as he stripped to his boxers. Finding his pajama bottoms sprawled over his black sofa, he slipped them on before going to his bed.

Lying down, his mind drifted back to the image of Serenity in her beautiful gown. She didn't look any different with the exception of raised maturity in her silver-blue eyes. Her hair had gotten more of a silver tint to it, and he knew it wouldn't take long for it to go completely silver like it used to be. She looked incredible when she was walking down the ball room's massive, marble staircase, and even more radiant when she was being spun on the dance floor by another man. A possessive growl escaped the cold king's lips as he remembered just whose arms she was dancing in. Endymion didn't feel too comfortable that Diamond was so close to her even if he was locked away in the dungeon. The king lifted his large hand to his head, rubbing at his temples. He needed sleep and he need it right now. He would have to deal with this in the morning. For all he knew, the queen could have Diamond sent back to his planet on house arrest. She was a smart woman after all.

--

Princess Serenity was trying her hardest to fall asleep, but she couldn't get Endymion's face to go away. He looked so handsome earlier. He looked even better than he did six months ago, if that was even possible, although, his features looked harder and his eyes had gone back to being emotionless and cold. His eyes were still the same midnight blue color but they seemed to be more solid than liquid like they were when they were together.

Serenity sighed, turning to look towards her balcony doors. Her mother had ordered that they would be shut, locked, and curtains closed for tonight. "I miss him." A small tear slipped out from the corner of her eye. For the past six months, she had kept her balcony doors open so the Earth could watch over her while she slept because it made her feel like Endymion was watching over her. She could hear the guards outside her bedroom door talking to each other. Even though they were being quiet about it, Serenity's sensitively trained ears could hear them. It was something Endymion had taught her so long ago.

Serenity brushed the lone tear to the side as she wiped the covers off of her. Silently, her feet landed on the plush carpet and she practically danced across the room to get to the balcony. The princess wanted to rip open the doors, but she had to be quiet. The guards outside her door weren't oblivious to everything, but her skills were greater than theirs. Ever so quietly, she opened the thin, white curtains slightly, unlocked the door, wincing when the sound filled the room for a split second, and slipped through the glass doors. Breathing in the night air, the young woman pulled out the locket Endymion not only gave her over a thousand years ago, but Darien had given her not too long ago. She sniffed back the memories as tears replaced them in her vision. Holding the golden star locket out in front of her, she whispered to the wind. "Endymion."

Suddenly, the locket began to glow a brilliant shade of gold as it danced out of the tips of the star and a matching blinding light of silver shot up from the center. The two lights entwined as they reached Serenity's body, covering her in the glow, and then, suddenly, the light show ended. Serenity was gone.

--

Queen Serenity paced in the throne room with the King sitting on his throne. She was still in her ball gown from earlier, and he was still in his own party attire of a pale tuxedo. The Sailor Scouts were scattered around the royals as Luna and Artemis stood next to the thrones.

It was Luna who spoke. "Your highnesses, I don't think it's wise to leave Diamond and his brother in the dungeon. They could easily escape."

Artemis nodded. "Yes. We were in the middle of an enemy on Earth when Serenity changed everything back. We all know that just because things have changed physically like this doesn't mean that the enemy is going to leave us alone."

Amy stepped forward, her blue hair still styled from the ball, but the Scouts were dressed in their uniforms. "Luna and Artemis are right, your majesties. For all we know, the enemy could still be attacking Earth, and Endymion would only have himself, his generals, and his military to fight them off, and we all know that isn't enough."

The queen turned to the Mercurian warrior. "And what do you suggest, Amy?"

"Do you think we should just send all of you as well as Serenity back to Earth? You know she would heavily refuse," the King said.

Michelle went next to Amy with Amara not far behind. "We understand your points, and we have thought of them as well. But even with Serenity's pain, we can't just let Earth defend for itself." Amara nodded as she reached for Michelle's hand.

The queen held up her hand, silencing everyone. "Wait. You all have to understand something. I can't just send you back to Earth. We back to the way things were a millennium ago." She shook her head in frustration. "I would need to form a treaty with Earth before you even stepped on their soil. Even if Earth is still being attacked by the Dead Moon, all formalities are in effect whether we like it or not."

"But we once lived on Earth, and we know Endymion. He would-," Lita started to say, but the King broke in.

"No. Endymion is the king now, and he will do what is best for his people. He's always been that way. And it's not like you all need to go to Earth right now. Endymion has fought many battles on his land, and this will not be the last for him. I don't think it would hinder anyone if we waited until a treaty was formed. Therefore, case closed." The King rose from his throne. "You should all get some rest. It's been a long day."

The queen motioned for a guard to come forward. The man in armor stopped in front of her after lowering himself into a bow. "I would like you to check the conditions of the dungeon's occupants, and report back to me." The guard nodded, bowed, and disappeared behind a hidden door.

The Scouts began clearing out, but Mina stayed behind. "Your majesties, I'm sorry to speak against your orders, but I must say one thing."

The queen smiled at the blonde. "Of course, Mina. What is it?"

"Even if Serenity feels so much pain and maybe even resentment towards Endymion, she still loves him, and if she knows he's in danger or even his planet is in danger, she will not hesitant to help him." Mina folded her arms in front of her. "Serenity feels a lot of things right now, but if need be, then I know she will not let her own personal feelings get in the way of saving the people of Earth. She was once one of them."

Queen Serenity stepped down off of the marble platform that held the thrones to place her hand on Mina's shoulder. "You speak the truth, child, but Serenity has always been a Lunarian even when she lived on the Earth and thought she was a normal girl. But I know what you are saying. She was once among those subjects therefore I know she would do anything in her power to protect them." She removed her hand, letting it fall to her side. "I will keep a sharp eye on the Earth through my Celestial Ball, and if I see a pending attack, I will send a few of you down to fix it."

Mina nodded. "Thank you, my queen."

Suddenly, a guard burst into the room, his feet practically sliding under him. "My queen, the prisoners have escaped!"

Another loud voice filled the room as a frantic Luna ran in. "Serenity is gone!"

--

Soft feet landed on a wildflower field. The bright light that surrounded the body began to fade away slowly, and then Serenity was able to look around. She smiled as she breathed in the nature. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the air of the Earth.

"Oh, it's good to be back." Turning, she looked across the field. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes landed on the intimidating Golden Kingdom in the near distance. The field was just outside the palace walls. The kingdom looked exactly the same. Serenity could see a flag with a rose wrapped around the blade of a sword in the distance, and she instantly remember it was Endymion's symbol.

Serenity started to walk forward when all of a sudden, a hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing a startled scream. Her eyes looked around her to see a group of ugly, twisted monsters surrounding her, and she lifted her heavy head only to peer into a pair of dark blue eyes.

* * *

_Before anything is said, I have to say that I am sorry for the lengthy wait. My only true excuse is that I had major writer's block with this story as well as a long time of not being interested in writing it. I only felt guilt for making you wait. But a couple week ago, I started writing the next chapter, and toady... I picked it back up and started typing. I got into it, and now look where it's headed. I'm pleased with the outcome, and I hope you are too. I wouldn't be surprised if I got angry responses for making you all wait so long for the update. But I'm going to try to finish this story this summer. I've decided on it being 15 chapters long so we got four more to go._

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that the wait was worth it. Although, I know it wasn't really. No fan should have to wait a year almost. I only have two months to go. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon which I would bet it will be sometime in the midst of the next three weeks. My boyfriend is traveling so I'll be free to write. Thanks for reading, and I really want everyone to review their thoughts. Thanks._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	12. Heated Meeting

_Story: Task of Endymion_

_Chapter: Eleven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Wow! I had this out so fast compared to the last chapter! Haha! Enjoy._

* * *

A long, clothed arm wrapped around Serenity's waist, pulling her against a hard body. The eyes that stared into her own made Endymion's face flash like lightning in her mind, but these eyes weren't his. They were deep, stormy and powerful. These eyes were manipulative, strange and evil, and they sent shivers throughout the princess' body.

"What are you doing here all alone, _princess_?" the voice sneered and it was then that Serenity recognized the man. Silver light seemed to dance down the man's arms that were restraining the Lunarian. A gasp escaped through his pale lips as the light burned the path it followed, making him release her with stunned force.

Serenity jumped away, her eyes set in a glare and her spit full of disgust. "Sapphire."

Rubbing his injured arms, he looked up at her with a dark smile in his eyes. "Have a little spite in you, is that right? You are your mother's child." His eyes moved away from the silver-haired maiden to the monsters around them. "Prince Diamond wants this… fair maiden for his own. We cannot let her escape. Get her!"

Following their master's order, the overly mutated creatures turned their full attention on the petite girl in the center of circle. Their lips pulled back to show two rows of rotted teeth full of spit and slime, and their arms raised above their heads ready to attack. Suddenly, when the monsters started to leap forward, the sound of clashing unsheathing swords filled the air as shadows dove on the demented beings. The air was filled with the noises of cutting, slicing, and bursting as the Terrains ripped them apart. Serenity had already started to back away before the torture on the evil creatures began, and when the men arrived, she considered running, but something glued her feet to the soil. Looking around the darkness, her eyes could not spot the man responsible for this bloody battle. It was so common that the master would retreat as soon as things started to become balanced in favor of the heroes' tray.

Once the sent of fake blood filling the air started to settle, Serenity dropped her hands back to her sides. The only light provided was the natural light of the moon above and the silver light glowed on the standing bodies of a group of armored men. Four men stepped out of the group, standing between the small army and the princess.

"What are you doing out here in this field all alone, maiden?" a man with his white hair reflecting the moonlight said.

"I…" Serenity took a closer look at the man who spoke as well as the three others surrounding him. "Kunzite?"

"Who…?" He seemed to look closer. "Serenity? What in heaven's name on you doing on Earth?"

"I-I," Serenity started to speak, but instead, Jadeite grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards the palace.

"Never mind why she's here, Kunzite. Didn't you just see what happened? We have to take her back to the palace," Jadeite said as the rest of the men followed behind.

"Surprisingly he's thinking in the right mind for once," Nephrite muttered to Zoicite as they fell in step next to the quiet Kunzite.

--

Serenity couldn't believe how much nothing had changed since the fall of the Golden Kingdom over a millennium ago. The floors were still the blackest marble with specks of gold scattered in the tiles. Matching black solid stone tables with vases of crimson roses were lined down the several hallways and paintings of the landscapes of Earth and the universe were placed on the walls throughout the palace. As the princess walked up the grand staircase in the entry hall, right in the center of the wall at the top was the traditional portrait of the royal family. Serenity stopped Jadeite in his tracks so she could take a long look at the ancient portrait that had the dead Terrain queen, Gaia, sitting on a small chair while her husband, the dead Terrain king, Damien, and his son, the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion stood behind her. All were wearing their finest royal attire of black and gold, the colors of Earth. It was sad to think that this portrait had to be hung in its respective palace at the entryway of the palace where it could only remind the king that he not only lost his first parents, but also his second parents. He had no family alive, leaving him alone to rule his kingdom.

Serenity cast her face down as Jadeite continued to lead her to the throne room where she knew the new king, her past lover, Endymion, was located. Like always, the hallways had a certain spark to them as they stood proudly today, but Serenity could feel the hidden messages of loneliness and tragedy the memories of this once fallen kingdom brought to the people on the inside.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the large, black and golden doors that led into the Golden Kingdom's throne room. Two guards dressed in black and gold armor stood on each side of the door. After exchanging a few words with the general, Jadeite, the guards grasped the golden handles, pulling open the massive doors to reveal a gold room with black marble floors. The king, Endymion, was sitting in his gold throne with black padding, speaking with a two men dressed in suits. At the sound of an entrance, the men paused in their speaking to look at who dared to intrude on their conversation. Endymion's midnight blue eyes only held a second of surprise before his common look of uncaring smoothed over like a mask. Rising from his throne, he gestured the men around him, including the generals.

"Leave." His words held nothing but authority and demanding respect as the men bowed, following the generals out the very doors they just came in. The new Terrain king stepped down off the small marble platform that raised the thrones above the normal floor level of the room. "What are you doing here, Serenity?" Serenity opens her mouth to speak, but nothing follows. Silence has gripped her words, gluing them to the sides of her throat. "What are you, a Lunarian, doing in my kingdom? You know it is against everything we hold political."

"What a stupid line," Serenity finally says, finding her spare voice box. Even with his cold demeanor, Serenity can't help but be taken aback by his manly beauty. Even as king, he still dressed in his black pants and black silk shirt he wore when he was only the prince. Serenity would have thought he would have to be walking around in the finest suits so he could look nothing but the best. "The locket brought me here… Well, it brought me to a field on the outskirts of the palace." She didn't dare look in his eyes. "I was attacked by Sapphire, but your men saved me. Jadeite believed it was best to bring me back to the palace where it would be safer."

"They escaped?"

"Obviously."

Endymion nodded, brushing his hand through his hair. "Jadeite was right to bring you back here. I should have known they wouldn't have stopped attacking us just because our ancient kingdoms were raised from the dead." Dropping his hand, he looked up at her face. "Are you okay?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

His lips formed a thin, firm line. "Good. I'll contact your kingdom to tell your parents that you'll be staying here until something is figured out about the Dark Moon."

Serenity didn't bother to argue. He was right. She couldn't go home right now. The group of monsters earlier was just that… nothing but a group. The enemy had a lot more where that came from. They could intercept Serenity getting sent back to the moon, making it too dangerous to even consider that option. She could do nothing, but wait in Endymion's palace until things were negotiated.

Suddenly, something struck Serenity. "Endymion… whatever happened to Rini?"

The black-haired head rose sharply, Endymion's eyes immediately connecting with hers. "What?"

Serenity shrugged. "I didn't really like the kid that much. She was such a brat. She was rude, annoying, mean, and she never cared about anything but herself. She tricked my parents into believing that she was my cousin which was a load of bull."

Endymion cut her off by suddenly racing forward to grab her shoulders. "Don't speak about our child like that!"

The rest of Serenity's rant died in her mouth. "W-What?"

The king's eyes widened at his mistake. Slowly, he released her shoulders as he took a step back. "Umm… I guess I have a lot to tell you, Serenity."

Serenity's eyes narrowed before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I believe you do, _Endymion_."

He shook his head, retreating to his gold throne. "A lot has happened in the past six months." Sitting down in his throne, he ran his hand through his black hair again out of nervous habit. "It was about a month after you nominated me as king that I sent for Rini. I didn't know what had become of her after everything was altered so I wanted to check up on her, but when she arrived, it wasn't her." His hand floated down to the arm rest. "It was Sailor Pluto instead."

"Pluto?" Serenity said, walking over to the second throne of gold that was connected to Endymion's. Neither noticed the move.

Endymion nodded, his bangs swaying over his eyes. "Yes. She came to tell me about Rini, about why she was here." Before he continued, a long sigh filled the air around them. "She told me Rini was from the 30th century, and that Sailor Pluto sent her to the past so she could seek help from the present-day Sailor Moon."

"Why did she need help from me?" Serenity asked.

Endymion groaned, leaning his head back against the throne. "Oh, this is so difficult to explain to you." He sat there for a few moments, staring at the ceiling lined with the different flags of Earth until he looked back at the women beside him. "Look, I'm just going to say this straight. Rini's mother was in danger in the future. Our enemy of today is the enemy of the future. They came back to the 'past' so there wouldn't be the future."

"Umm… what?"

Endymion sighed, his head dropping. "Serenity… Rini is our daughter."

Serenity's heartbeat stilled for a split second as her breath seemed to catch at the entrance of her lungs. "What…?"

Endymion nodded. "You were the one in danger in the future, and Rini came back to get help from the Sailor Moon in the present, but she didn't know that it was actually her mother."

Serenity slowly rose from the throne next to Endymion before she started backing away from him. "I don't believe this. This… This is impossible!" She looked around the room frantically until her finger pointed straight at Endymion. "You and me… we don't have a child together. _We're_ not even together… not anymore! No, this is impossible, and I _won't_ believe it."

Endymion didn't bother to follow Serenity's lead. "I know it sounds far fetched, but it's the truth. Rini is our daughter, Serenity."

"Shut up, Darien! Just shut up! We're over and that's it! There's no way there's a freakin' kid waiting for us in the future!" Serenity started to run out of the room, but her words set something off inside the king's mind, making him jump up from his throne to grab onto her wrist.

Serenity turned to slap his hand away, but the look in his eyes froze her hand in midair. Endymion's eyes were no longer the cold, emotionless midnight blue color. They were a deep black full of anger and spite. "Don't damn her into extinction, Serenity. She exists in the future whether you like it or not… or at least she did all thanks to you." His words were bitter, cold, and full of hatred and their very tone of malice sent a wave of fear through her bones.

"I did _nothing_," Serenity said, her voice trying to take on the same tone.

Her words did not even seem to rock the solid core once known as Endymion's heart and soul. "Do you want to know what else your precious guardian told me, princess? Crystal Tokyo, our future kingdom, no longer exists. _You_ destroyed it."

Serenity's azure eyes widened at his accusation. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes, you did!" Dropping her hand with force, Endymion started to back Serenity into the nearby wall. "What you did to me – to us – six months ago is the reason our future home no longer is intact in the future. It's the reason Rini disappeared in her bed six months ago! It's the reason she was erased from everyone's minds but our own. Go ask Mina about her. She won't know anything about her!"

A sudden burst of angered energy rose in Serenity's veins, making her thrust her arms into Endymion's chest as she tried to push the larger man away. It barely made him move an inch. "You're wrong! I know you're wrong! Rini _does _exist! I know she does!" The tears started to descend. "You're telling me nothing, but lies, you wretched filth, and I hate you for it!"

Laughter started to fill the air. "You hate me for it? Seriously?" The laughter stopped. "You're the one that started it! You're the one that changed the whole course of the future for your own selfish reason? 'Oh, Endymion, I'm going to change things back to the way they were a thousand years ago. You're going to find who you used to be by ruling your kingdom as king.' What a load of bullshit that was!"

"Excuse me? I was trying to help you! And I wasn't the one who started this whole mess! _You_ broke up with _me_ or don't you remember? It was your own selfish reason that did all this! I was only trying to help me!" Serenity's face had already gone red with anger, but Endymion's eyes were the only display of his emotions which was something he rarely broadcasted.

"I was just trying to protect you, you brat!"

"Protect me? Are you kidding? You were trying to kill me!" The tears had stopped out of anger. "Do you have any idea what you did to me during that month? Whatever you were trying to protect me from, I would have lost against without you because I would have been so focused on us! But you never care to consider asking me anything, do you?" Serenity threw her hands up in the air out of frustration before she broke away from Endymion's trap. Practically racing for the door, she pounded on the wood when she reached it. It didn't take long for the guards standing outside to respond nor did it take long afterwards for Serenity to race out.

Groaning loudly, Endymion pounded his head on the stone wall before motioning his guards forward. "Have someone go after her, and take her to the quarters next to mine. Keep her there so she can calm down." The guards nodded, bowed, and retreated to follow their master's orders. Shoving his hand in his pocket and running the other one through his hair, the tired king returned to his throne where he practically collapsed in the royal seat. A long, weak sigh escaped his lips as he gazed out the moonlit window. "How did things come to this?"

His only response was a shutter in the silver moonlight.

* * *

_Okay, we're reaching the conclusion. Originally, I thought of a different path for this story after the previous chapter, but as I started writing Serenity and Endymion's meeting, things just flowed on their own. Like I said, this story will be a total of 15 installments: prologue, 13 chapters, epilogue. This mean we have two more chapters and then the epilogue. Well, I hope you liked what you read, and I hope what they were arguing about made sense. I'd really appreciate reviews, of course. (:_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	13. Plans and Apologies

_Story: Task of Endymion_

_Chapter: Twelve_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry about the wait, but I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

The king had called for his men to contact the Moon Palace after their princess had taken off. Walking along the black and gold hallways of his kingdom, Endymion had his hands shoved deep in his pockets as his mind trickled back to his meeting with Serenity. He knew he didn't have the right to treat her the way he did, but what can a man do when he's blinded by anger. He knew it wasn't her fault for Rini's departure, but he couldn't help himself. She was standing there so beautifully in her silky white nightgown covered by a matching floor length robe that all his calm, rational thoughts went sky born. When she asked about their future daughter, his enrapture with her beauty faded into anger at leaving him and destroying any kind of future that might have had together.

Endymion shook his head while staring at the dark marble tiles he was walking on. "Who am I kidding? It's my fault for breaking up with her in the first place." He lifted his head. "Stupid dreams." Turning a corner, Endymion saw Kunzite coming from the other direction.

The white-haired general lifted his hand in front of him to stop Endymion from going any further. "The guards succeeded in getting Serenity into the room next to yours. She's in there now with the door locked and guards are standing outside her room as well as bellow the balcony."

Endymion nodded, and then motioned for Kunzite to walk with him. "Good. I'm sure some alone time will calm her down."

"We also have her mother and father waiting for you in the control room," Kunzite said as they continued to follow the path of the halls.

"All right. That's where I'm headed." It didn't take them too long to reach the locked door to the control room. Typing in the code as well as getting his eyes scanned, Endymion and his first command general entered the room. It held nothing inside but the latest technology, some of which had yet to be released to the public. From the opposite side of the door, there was a large, wall length screen that was divided into several smaller screens that showed images of every room in the palace as well as the palace grounds. The king sat in the main chair in the center of the screen before it started to shimmer and then go clear. The images of the king and queen of the Moon appeared.

The queen nodded politely at the Terrain king. "Good morning, Endymion."

Endymion smiled at Serenity's mother. He always thought of her as a remarkable queen and mother. "Yes, it is, your highness."

"Now, child, what have I told you about all the formalities?" she said, lightly scolding him.

"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to inform you and your husband about the situation dealing with your daughter's disappearance."

King Sol nodded. "Yes, I'd very much like to hear what you have to say, young king."

"She's here with me," Endymion said simply.

The queen smiled. "Oh, good. I'm so glad she's okay."

The moon king kept his cool. "When will she be returning home?"

Endymion cleared his throat. "She won't be. On her way to my palace last night, she was ambushed by Sapphire and a group of yomen. I'd like to keep her here for her safety."

The queen gasped, a hand rising to her mouth. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's just fine. I have her in the room next to mine and there are guards at every entrance. My men managed to defeat to the group last night before any injury was inflicted upon your princess. Unfortunately, Sapphire was able to escape." Endymion motioned for Jadeite to step forward. "I have General Jadeite on the case as we speak. He's putting together my army, and when they're ready, we will go for Nemesis to defeat them."

The king on the screen raised his hand for him to stop. "You're going to war?"

"That's right."

"On enemy land?"

"I very much would rather avoid fighting amongst my people, sir."

The king nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He went silent for a few minutes. "Okay. We'll help you. They did, after all, assault my daughter twice now. I won't stand by and watch you fight alone."

Endymion stood and then bowed towards the screen. "Thank you for your support, your highness."

"Are you going to lead your army, King Endymion?"

"At the battle front is where I belong, sir."

The king and queen shook their head, and then the queen spoke. "No, Endymion. You should stay where you are."

"But I can't just leave my generals to lead my army alone."

"They should stay, too." The queen spoke again. "I'll send word to the Outer Sailor Scouts. They are more than capable of working at the front of your army. They have a lot of experience with battles."

The Terrain king rested the palms of his hands against the control table in front of the large unified screen. "So you're saying that the people who are supposed to lead my army should just stay home while four of your female warriors take their place." He shook his head. "That's preposterous. I have to look at what is best for my people and what will accomplish victory. I don't believe they will listen to the Sailor Scouts and I mean no offense, your highnesses. We've always had problems between our people."

The moon queen smiled. "Yes, I understand your concern, child, but wasn't it Serenity and her friends that took care of evil on your planet before my daughter changed everything? Your people will simply just have to look up at the Sailor Scouts again. I don't think it'll be that difficult, especially if their beloved king told them to." Endymion raised his eyebrows at her words. "Yes, don't think I don't know of your success at becoming king, young man. I know of the love your people feel for their king." Lavender eyes softened. "I want you to stay home for Serenity's sake. I know she still loves you and you still love her. Take this chance to reconcile with my daughter and win her heart back with trust embracing it. I know you can do it, Endymion."

"What…?"

The queen looked further into the room, her eyes resting on the four generals. "And I know you four are still pining over your past lovers. I will be sending them to you to take care of their princess, and I wanted you four to stay put so you could do the same thing I am asking of your king. I think you'd be more than willing."

A grin broke out on Jadeite's face as he rushed forward, practically pushing his black-haired friend to the side. "You mean it? I can win Raye back?" At the queen's nod, Jadeite pushed his arm through the air above his head. "_Finally!_"

Kunzite walked forward to slap Jadeite on the side of his head. "You forgot your manners, idiot." He turned towards the screen, lightly bowing at the royals. "We thank you deeply for your permission, your majesties."

"Of course, General Kunzite. I want the best for my girls." She smiled at her husband. "Now, we must go. We'll keep in touch with you, and make sure the Outers do the same. Thank you for helping my daughter, and her friends should arrive some time later today." Then, the screen went blank.

Jadeite rubbed his hands together. "This is too perfect! I'm so excited!"

Endymion shook his head. "I'll leave him in your hands. I'm going to go talk to Serenity." The other three nodded and bowed before their king departed from the room. He walked down the winding halls towards the wing that held his room as well as Serenity's. He gave signal to the guards at her door to leave, and then he was knocking on her door. "Serenity?"

He could here sniffling from inside. "Go away."

"No. We need to talk."

"I think we did enough of that for one day." Her voice was muffled from behind the door. Endymion knew she was standing on the other side of the barrier.

Endymion sighed, leaning his forehead against the large wooden door. "Please, Serenity."

"I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"I know, but this is important. You're going to be staying here for awhile, and if that's going to be the case, I think we should at least be on civilized terms," Endymion said. There was a drawn out silence from inside the room before the door was cracked up slowly. Endymion saw a slim on her face from the little opening.

"Okay." She opened the door a little wider. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. It was uncalled for. I was stressed out from the situation dealing with Rini, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Serenity nodded. "Go on."

"And I hope you'll forgive me, but I want you to believe me that everything I said about her was true."

Pushing the door open fully, the princess stepped out. "I did believe you, but I just couldn't let myself." She bent her head down. "So… we had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"And she was Rini?"

"Yes."

"And I'm the reason she was destroyed." It was a statement not a question.

Endymion's eyes widened. "What? No! Oh, Serenity, I'm truly sorry I said that to you."

Serenity shook her head before lifting it back up. Tears were lightly brimming her cerulean eyes. "No, it's okay. Don't try to cover it up. I know it was because of what I did, and please, don't try to say otherwise."

Endymion stood there for a few helpless minutes looking at her sad face. He let a distressed sigh. "You didn't know."

"No, I didn't, but that's not a worthy excuse for killing the existence of my child."

Endymion groaned before pulling the petite woman into his arms. Running his hands through her hair, he leaned his head against her silvering haired head. "Serenity, it's just like you to blame yourself when you did nothing wrong. It wasn't on purpose, and you have nothing to feel guilty about. Rini wouldn't want you feeling that way so please, don't." He felt the tears begin to slip down his shirt, but he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his strong waist, and letting the building wall finally collapse. Even as she cried in the arms of a king, she remembered doing the same thing so many years ago with a prince. The moment didn't feel any different even now.

* * *

_Well, I know that not a lot happened like I'm sure it had been expected. Although, I think it came out pretty good. I hope everyone is please with where I'm taking this. Oh, and I'm changing the length to a 20 chapter story. Sadly, I don't think I'll be finished with this story before school starts up again on the 31st. This summer just flew by! Either way, stay tuned and don't forgot to review your thoughts and feedback. I love reading them!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	14. Mystery Guest

_Story: Task of Endymion_

_Chapter: Thirteen_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this story as well as the impending wait for all the others. Enjoy._

* * *

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, the sunlight catching the specks of silver mixed in with the blue. Golden rays shined through the open balcony door where it gently lifted thin white satin curtains. The young woman beneath the golden sheets stretched her pale arms over her head, her back arching to get the stiffness to disappear from her limbs. A soft yawn escaped her slightly pink lips as she glanced around the room in confusion. Where was she?

Then, she remembered the previous night. Endymion had dinner served to her quarters instead of making her dine with him so soon, and she had fallen asleep after finishing a delicious meal made by General Nephrite himself.

The sleep had been one of the most peaceful slumbers she had experienced in months. She had felt so content beneath the covers of the finest silk on Earth, the bed being the perfect comfort under her body, and the room had been nice and cool, just the way hers had been at her Terrain home with her normal, everyday family.

There was a light tapping on the door, and small voice followed. "Your highnesses, I've come to help you dress for breakfast."

Serenity sat up in her bed, letting the covers fall down her chest. "Come in."

The large door opened just enough to let a couple maids inside, dressed in black and white uniforms. They two women curtsied respectably before glancing nervously up at the silver-haired maiden waiting patiently in the bed.

Serenity took it upon herself to be the first to speak. She smiled at the girls. "Good morning."

"It is, your highness," one said while the other nodded in agreement.

The princess smiled a sad smile. "There's no need to be afraid of me, girls. I won't hurt you."

The tinnier maid looked up bravely. "I don't mean to sound so bold, your highness, but you're-"

"-a Lunarian." The smile on the maiden's face faded, replaced by a melancholy look. "It still holds the same meaning even a millennium later." She shook her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

The two maids glanced at each other briefly before smiling back at the royal guest. With out a word, they walked over to the bed to help pull down the golden sheets. Serenity waited until her legs were uncovered to slide her legs off the mattress to set them on the plush white carpet. "This is a beautiful room, ladies. You'll give my regards to whoever is responsible for its design and upkeep."

"We will, your highness."

"Serenity, if you please, and thank you." Serenity lifted herself off the bed, and was shown the way to the bathroom to get dressed for the morning breakfast.

--

Walking down the seemingly glittering halls of the palace, Serenity lifted her white skirts as her feet tested the fine crystal floor. Servants passed her in the halls, keeping their heads down in cautious respect for the powerful Princess of the Moon, but even knowing their fears, Serenity greeted each one individually.

The two girls who had helped her maneuver around her bedroom this morning had offered to find an escort for her to take her to the breakfast room, but Serenity had refused, saying she would like to learn the palace on her own. As Serenity turned around another corner, she stopped, her eyes glazing over slightly. Walking down the same hall, his back facing her, was the king and he wasn't alone. A young, red-headed woman with an hour glass figure was walking next to him, keeping a very short distance between them. Her head turned to look at him, and the princess saw a flash of green eyes and a lightly tanned face.

She was beautiful; far more beautiful than Serenity believed she could ever be.

With a distressed sigh, the silver-haired young woman turned around to head the other direction. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation. Her presence was too noticeable.

But who could she be?

--

The sound of heels clicking against the floor sounded in the halls of the Golden Kingdom. Princess Serenity had finally made her way to the breakfast room, where two guards dressed in the colors of the kingdom stood firmly before the closed doors. The royal woman smiled gently at the men, her gold crescent sparkling, signaling exactly who she was. The guards bowed low before placing their gloved hands on the handles. The doors opened widely before the maiden, and warmth spread out into the hall.

Serenity smiled again at the gentlemen on her sides before entering the nicely heated room, but her feet froze in their next step when her gaze fell on the occupants of the table.

The moon princess gasped loudly, letting a surprised squeal out. Waiting beside their chairs, the four Inner Sailor Scouts stood proudly with anxious smiles on their faces. Serenity burst into the room, enveloping the nearest Scout into her arms. "Amy!" After squeezing the life out of the Mercurian, she ran over to the other four before finally finding herself in the arms of the Venusian, Mina. "Oh, my gosh! What are you guys doing here?"

Mina laughed a strained laugh. "Rena, do you mind? I'm having trouble breathing."

Serenity's eyes widened as she released her beloved friend and cousin. "Sorry! But h-how?"

"The king talked to the Moon Royals and they discussed you staying here until we believe the portals are safe for travel. The queen agreed with the exception that we would be sent down to be by your side respectfully." Amy grinned; something so unlike her quiet nature. "So here we are!"

A smile bigger than before broke out over the silver-haired princess' face. "That's wonderful! When did you get here?" Serenity had already started going towards her chair at the head of the table, her friends waited patiently until she had seated. Once they were settled in comfortably, the servants came forward with their servings.

"We arrived last night, but you had already fallen asleep," Lita said before stick a piece of ham in her mouth.

"And after what happened last night, we didn't want to wake you," Amy finished after swallowing some of her scrambled eggs.

Raye slammed her fist down on the table, making the servant filling her glass of orange juice jump. "I swear, Serenity, if we would have been there when you were attacked…"

Serenity held up a delicate hand, silencing the Martian. "I'm all right. The generals took care of it so there's no need to worry. It's over now." At the mention of the king's most trusted generals, the Scouts froze in their seats. Serenity looked at her friend's curiously. "You guys okay yourselves?"

Mina nervously tucked a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Well…"

Lita twirled her fork around her plate. "You see, Rena…"

Serenity stared at her four friends in confusion but then the memories came rushing back like a waterfall. The princess' gaze faltered then glazed over as she remembered exactly why the four Scouts were so uncomfortable. "Oh!" Raye looked at the silver-haired woman, waiting for her to continue. Amy kept her face down, a blush already on her cheeks. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

Mina laughed slightly, a blush also rising up her neck. "You forgot." She glanced around at the others. "We surely didn't. As soon as the kingdoms were raised from the dead, all the memories came back as if they were like fire on our feet the entire time."

Serenity rubbed her eyes still astonished. "Really? How come none of you guys told me? I had forgotten everything concerning you four and the generals." At the Scouts silence, the princess leaned back in her chair, watching their reactions. All their faces were red. She looked around the room at the servants lining the walls. She smiled softly at them all. "Please, excuse us for a moment." The servants nodded, bowed quickly, and hurried out of the breakfast room.

Raye looked up. "Why did you do that?"

Serenity smiled at her friends. "You all still love them, don't you?"

* * *

_I hope you liked what you read. Now, I'm planning on this story to have 20 chapters as of now, but I may be able to wrap it up in 15. Although, thinking about it, 20 would probably be the best path to choose since there's still a good bit to finish in this story._

_I'm also writing a short story called _Will You Be My Valentine_. Here's the summary:_

**_Valentine's Day is supposed to be full of love and happiness, but that's not the case for Darien Shields. It's the one day of the year he dreads the most. He not only gets reminded of the mystery of his princess' whereabouts but the tip of the rose does some things no one, especially him, would have expected._**

_Now, that's a rough summary so it may be changed to fit the word length or just get reworded completely. Whichever. I'm not posting anythiing until I write all the chapters, though. I don't want it to have the same fate as all my other stories._

_As for TOE, consider this chapter my Christmas gift to the readers, seeing as how it was posted on Christmas Eve. Have a Merry Christmas every one! Reviewing could be your gift to me. Hint, hint. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
